Journey to the Olde World
by Gallfreyan April
Summary: Buffy, Dawn & Spike head to England, following a mysterious request from Giles & The Council. (Spuffy!) Don't forget to review please!
1. Notes

General Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They all belong to the brilliant mind of Joss Whedon.  


Please Read and Review: Don't be afraid to leave suggestions for future chapters. Thanks. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.  


Summary: Buffy, Dawn and Spike head to England, following a mysterious request from Giles and The Council.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Buffy just barely finished getting dressed after getting out of the shower after pulling yet another disgusting double shift at Double Meat Palace, when she heard her sister's voice from downstairs.

"Buffy, I'm home! I got the mail!" Dawn bellowed from the front hall.

"Hey Dawnie, thanks. Anything good in there?" Buffy asked coming down the stairs.

"Lets see," Dawn said skimming through the pile in her hands, "Typical stuff, a magazine, a few fliers, the light bill, and ooh, a letter from Giles in England!!" she exclaimed, dropping the rest of the mail on the floor.

"Give it to me!" Buffy said as she dove for the letter. It was first letter in a long time they had received from Giles.

"No way! It's addressed to BOTH of us. I got the mail, so I get to read it first, and then you can read it."

"But I'm the one in charge & I say that I get to read it first!"

"HA! Not a chance! My name comes first, I got the mail, and I saw it first, so I'm opening it & reading it first! NOT YOU!" with that Dawn took off up the stairs to her room with the letter in hand leaving her sister standing in the front hall. A few short seconds later, she too was bounding up the stairs to Dawn's room. When she got to the door & went to open it, she discovered it was locked!

Brat, Buffy thought to herself. Then she had an idea, "Dawnie," she said sweetly, "please unlock the door, I promise I won't take the letter from you. Just unlock the door and we read it together."

"Nice try Buff, but it won't work." came the reply from the other side.

"Dawn Margaret Summers open this door right now or I'll break the lock and come in myself!" threatened Buffy.

"I already told you, No way! But here! This is for you, it was in the envelope." Dawn slipped another envelope under her door with Buffy's name written on it. Buffy picked it up & went downstairs to read it & pick up the rest of the discarded mail from the front hall. She walked into the kitchen, placed the rest of the mail on the counter by the phone, and sat down at the table to read her letter.


	2. Invitation to the Old World

****

Chapter 2: Invitation to the Olde World

Dearest Buffy,

Hope all things are well in Sunnydale. Things here in England are just fine. I know I haven't written in quite a while, and I'm sorry for that, but things around here have been quite hectic lately. I trust that you all have been keeping the demon and vampire population under control. How's Willow doing with her magical abstinence? I hope she stays strong. It's a big decision and she needs lot of strength. _Have Xander and Anya made up yet? She hasn't fallen for D'Hoffryn's tricks has she? I hope not. But that is enough of chitchat. There are more important matters to discuss. Between the Council and I, we have something of great importance and concern to you. We will need you to come out here in order to go over these things with you. I have enclosed _3_ airline tickets for you, Dawn and one other. The flight will leave from LA airport approximately 7:30 pm (your time), on Monday evening, with a stopover in New York City, then onto England. As of this moment, I have not been informed as to when you shall be returning and that the Council intends to supply your tickets home AFTER you arrive, settled in and all things have been settled. The council also informs me that they have arranged for your ride and accommodations here in England. Well, that is all I have for now. I shall call before you leave if I find out any more information._

All My Love and Best Wishes,

Giles


	3. Blue Monkeys Can Fly

****

Chapter 3: Blue Monkeys Can Fly

Buffy sat at the kitchen table in shock! She wasn't sure what all this was about, but she knew it must be majorly important if she and Dawn had to go to England to find out. _Well, _she thought to herself, _we were in need for some time away soon anyway._

"Dawn," she yelled upstairs, "please come down here, I need to talk to you. It's important! and No, you aren't in trouble."

Hardly even a step was heard from upstairs, when Dawn appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Yeah?" she asked. "Is everything alright?" She was little worried. Giles had asked all the typical questions in her letter but there was obviously something more.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure yet." Buffy said."Why what is it?" Dawn asked with growing concern."Well," Buffy started. "Remember how just yesterday we were talking about maybe going on some type of vacation when you have your next school break?""Yeah, what about it?""Well, ummm, looks like it's going to happen a bit sooner than we thought."Dawn looked exited and if she'd been little younger she would've been jumping around like crazy. "Really?!" she exclaimed. Then she grew serious. "What's so bad about that? Well...besides the fact that we probably don't have the money."   
  
"It's England, we have to go to England to the Watchers Council."   
  
Dawns good mood died right there. "Ugh! I really don't like them!" Then her face brightened Wait, will Giles be there?"   
  
"Of course! He _is_ part of the Council! I don't like them much either, but we HAVE to go.""Oh yeah! Duh! So what's up?""I'm not sure. Giles didn't really say. All he said was that it was a big deal and important. Guess we have to go there to find out.   
  
"Oh," Dawn said, her face showing her great concern about the situation. "So, when do we leave? In a few weeks?"  
  
"Umm, not exactly, try a bit sooner.""Okay, a couple weeks then.""Nope. Sooner.""Hmmm...."Dawn was thinking hard, when Buffy cut in. "Try a couple days.""WHAT! No way! How am I supposed to tell all my friends and get all my assignments together by then?" Dawn whined."You've got me there. All I know is that we leave around 7:30 Monday night from LA airport. And that we can take one other person with us." Buffy told her.""Who are we gonna take? Ooh!!! I know!! Lets take Janice, I'll go call her right now and see if she can go!" Dawn said excitedly, bouncing on her toes.   
  
Buffy was starting to feel nauseous when she looked at the bouncing teenager.   
"NO WAY!! Absolutely NOT!! I will not be responsible for your friend missing school too. Besides that, I don't know how long we'll be gone. It could only be a few days, or we could end up there for quite a while. You never know with them." Buffy argued. There was no way she was going to let any of Dawns friends with her. It was terrible enough to look after one bouncing teen."I hope you don't expect me to do all my missing assignments when we get back then! I'll never be able to catch up. It was hard enough with Glory around, then I was even going to school!! There's no way I can keep up!" Dawn whined at her sister."I'm sure we'll figure something out. 'Till then, why don't you go upstairs and start packing. Be sure to pack some warm clothes Giles always says how cold it get sometimes out there." Buffy told her. Then she added, "and while your packing think of who else you want to go with us that _can _be away for an undetermined amount of time.""Alright, but I don't think I have very many warm clothes, considering this _is _Sunnydale, California!!""I'll be up in a minute, maybe you can borrow some of my stuff. But _I'll_ choose!!""Oh!! Thank-You, Thank-You, Thank-You, Thank-You, Thank-You!! I love you Buffy!" she squealed and hugged her sister so tightly she nearly knocked her off her feet then bounded up the stairs.Buffy then went over to the counter and picked up the rest of the mail and was about to turn around when she felt a very familiar cool hand cover her eyes and it's opposite strong arm encircle her waist. It sent an annoying, yet comforting at the same time, chill down her spine and made her un-wantingly blush a deep crimson color.As much as Buffy kept trying to protest it, that voice in the back of her mind still told her that she did like Spike and it would just be a matter of time before it would take over her mind completely and eventually she'd have to face the truth. She wanted to squirm away, but somehow she lost her will to. That voice seemed to be taking over her muscles now too. He took that opportunity to lean in and whisper seductively in her ear."Guess who, luv?" Buffy couldn't speak, she was afraid if she opened her mouth that the annoying voice in her head would speak up, and she didn't want that to happen. Well...not yet anyway. So she just sighed and leaned back into him."Give up?" he asked teasingly."Uh-huh." was all she managed to get out, barely audible enough for Spike to hear."Guess I'll just have to give you a hint then won't I?!" so he started to place a trail of kisses running from her earlobe down to the hollow of her neck and back up, all the while nibbling slightly."MMMMMM, Spike, mmmmmm, feels good." Buffy mumbled. Spike then twirled her around to face him and wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her passionately on the mouth. They were still kissing when Dawn came to the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and turned on her heel and walked out smiling happily!   
  
"I knew it!" she said to herself after she was out of the room. "I knew they were together!! Now I know who to suggest inviting on the trip! Who better!?! I hope Tara can find a daylight spell for him, so he can go out with us!" Dawn decided to wait on the steps for a few more minutes before interrupting her sister and Spike.Meanwhile back in the kitchen Buffy and Spike were still making out like crazy! "Mmmmmm, god Spike, I missed this! I missed it soo much!" Buffy moaned into Spike's mouth."Mmmmmm, I've missed you too, Goldilocks. Cor how I've missed you!" he moaned back. They were really into this by now, to the average person it would've looked like they were hurting each other by the grip they had, or they were going to swallow each other whole, but not for Buffy and Spike. This was perfectly normal.After about five or more long agonizing minutes of waiting, Dawn decided that she'd better make her presence known before things got out of hand. "Ahem" Dawn cleared her throat after stepping into the kitchen behind the couple. No reaction, so she tried louder "AHEM, Cough, cough" Dawn tried, but still same reaction, zip! "AHEM, AHEM, COUGH, COUGH" _well at least they flinched,_ she thought. _Okay last resort now.  
  
_"**AHEM, AHEM, AHEM, COUGH, COUGH**," then she tapped them on the shoulder and said, "Earth to Buffy and Spike!! Enough is enough already! You can come up for air any day now. Sometime within the next few seconds preferably!"That seemed to get their attention. Slowly, Buffy managed to open her eyes and look at Dawn, but was still lip-locked with Spike.A few moments later, her groggy brain seemed to realize what was going on! She was making out with Spike, in her kitchen and her kid sister was standing there smirking at her with her arms crossed. Quickly, she shoved Spike off of her, started wiping at her mouth and rambling incoherent words at Dawn. Spike took note of Dawn and started doing the same things as Buffy.Meanwhile Dawn just stood there looking at the two of them rambling, and then she burst out into a fit of giggles! That shocked Buffy back into reality!   
  
"It's not what it looks like! I swear! I was just trying to, ummm, uhhhhh." Buffy was trying to explain to her sister. Dawn was now giggling so hard she was hunched over holding her stomach and trying to breath. "Spike! Help me out her would ya!" Buffy hissed to Spike.   
  
"Yeah bit, what your sis over there said! Not what it looked like! Really it wasn't! She was helping me out with something. Yeah that's it! She was helpin' me out!" Spike was saying. But Dawn was too busy laughing to hear any of it!   
  
She wished she had a camera to capture the looks on their faces when they realized she was standing there! It was priceless! _Breathe_ she told herself _Breathe_. "Okay..."she said breathlessly, trying hard not to start laughing again. "So what you two were doing in here WAS NOT making out, am I correct?" Dawn asked the blonde couple standing in front of her."Ummm, yeah" the two said unconvincingly at once."_Right_," Dawn said sarcastically. "_And _Giles didn't just send us 3 plane tickets to England, for a Monday night flight! Oh yeah and blue monkeys can fly!" she retorted."BLOODY HELL!!! ENGLAND?!?! Monday night?!?! That's only 2 and a half days from now!!! When were you going to tell _me_ this, luv?!?!" Spike yelled at Buffy."Whoa! Back off fang breath. I just found out, right before you came in and well...you know..." Buffy told him, blush creeping up her face."Oh, Sorry." Spike said immediately apologetic."Yeah I thought so. Anyway, I was going to tell you tonight after patrol. I _was _going to stop by, but now I dunno...." she told him teasingly."_WE_ are going to go on patrol tonight and then _WE _are going to go back to my place and _talk_ about this little trip MY two girls are taking." He told her, going over to nuzzle her neck."Ummm, still in the room guys!" Dawn said."Not now Spike, later.", Buffy whispered to him."Yeah, later." he agreed."Whoa! Wait a minute here, Spike" Dawn said."Yeah bit, what is it??""Did you or did you not just call us _YOUR_ two girls?""Yeah. I did. What of it?""Well, first off, you and Buffy just claimed not even three minutes ago that you two _WERE NOT _making out, yet you obviously were and now your claiming Buffy and I as _YOURS_.""Oh...ummm..." Spike stammered not sure how to proceed. He tried looking to Buffy to help back him up but she just shook her head, as though to say, You got us into this, you get us out! First he thought about explaining it somehow, but then decided to tell the truth. "Well...as you both know, I love Buffy here with all my being and entire existence. Whether she loves me back or not, that's yet to be determined. I love you too, sweet bit, you're like a sister to me and my promise still stands that 'I'll protect you 'till the end of the world ' I'd never let your sis down or you…. So You both are so very special to me!" He told her sincerely."Aww Spike. That's the kindest thing you've ever said!!" Buffy told him and turned and kissed him on the lips without even thinking."Ha! I knew it!!" Dawn proclaimed out loud, "I knew you two were together!!""No" weakly protested Buffy, but she couldn't even convince herself with that one."Okay, I give up! You're right lil' bit. We are together," Spike said wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist and pulling her in front of him so she could tell just what she did to him. "But **NO ONE**, I repeat **NO ONE**, not a single other someone demon or human, or anything in between knows or can know yet." he told her. "Isn't that right _sweetheart_?" he asked Buffy."Well..." she hesitated, ignoring his _sweetheart_ comment. Spike just looked at her. "I kinda told someone," she said meekly."BLOODY HELL! What do you mean _kinda_?? Who?? Why?? I thought you wanted to keep this quiet??" He questioned."Stop yelling Spike. Calm down. I HAD to tell her. I didn't say it was you, she figured that out on her own, but I needed some answers to questions. You made me think about them.""Oh. sorry pet. My bad. Go on. I'm sorry. Whom did you tell?" he asked nicely."It was Tara. About a week or so after _it_...err...we happened.""Oh.... I see. Only her then? Not Red, or anyone else?? _Right_?""Right.""Alrightly then," Dawn said. "So I can talk to Tara ONLY about you two and only when no one else is around correct??""Well..."Spike began, "I did kinda mention it to someone myself, but he's not gonna tell anyone either.""SPIKE!!! You yelled at me for talking with Tara and you talked to someone too? WHO???" Buffy demanded."Clem, ya know the guy with the _skin condition_.""Oh...yeah...him...ok...he's alright I guess. Better than the other guys that were there for the game." Buffy said calmly."Okay so there's only Clem and Tara that I can talk to no one else! Correct now?!" Dawn asked."Yep" they both said."Good! I'm so happy for you two!!" and she hugged them both tightly, giving each a quick kiss on the cheek, making Spike blush, then went upstairs to continue packing. Halfway up the stairs she paused and called to Buffy to bring up the suitcases when she finished her make out session with her _Boyfriend_."Okay Dawnie, be up in a few." she called back.   
  
"Oh!! So now I'm the _boyfriend_ now, huh?? Seems like I'm moving up the ladder here!" he told Buffy before they started making out again. They stood there in the middle of the kitchen for at least a good half an hour more before Buffy decided that she'd better bring up the suitcases, before she got too sidetracked."Mmmmmm, Spike...gotta go get the...mmmmmm...suitcases.... Mmmmmm. Still... mmmmmm... gotta... mmmmmm.... patrol...mmmmmm...too. God you're such a good kisser, I was beginning to forget!" she told him."That'll teach you to break up with me! And by the way luv.... I'm good at a lot more than kissing, if you remember!" he said seductively and took her hand and put it on his jean-clad leg."Oh god Spike!! Not now, Dawn's here. But, I remember, god do I ever! But we still have to patrol, before we get out of hand and Dawn walks in on us, _again._" With that she kissed him one more time, and dashed off down the basement stairs to retrieve the suitcases leaving Spike by himself in the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge to retrieve a pint of blood, and found none. So he opened up the cabinet and got out the hot cocoa mix and put on a pot of water to boil.While he waited for the kettle to whistle, he decided to thumb through the mail. _Hmmm lets see here, junk, junk, magazine, light bill (set it aside), and more junk. _He then walked over to the table with the light bill in his hand, and sat down where his _girlfriend_, was sitting a mere hour or so ago. He opened up the bill, glanced at the number making a mental note of it and placed it down on the table. Then he decided to read the letter. As he read he realized how serious this must be if the Bloody Council of Wankers were going to pay for the trip and needed them there so soon.He opened up the second envelope containing the tickets. Three in all. First class seating too!! _Ooh boy! This must be big!! I wonder who they'll take with them??_ _Maybe the witch, nah.... She can't miss classes. Red??.... No... classes again. The Whelp?! no, he's got the construction boys to look after. Ex-demon girl...hmmm...maybe.... Nah, not close enough. Who's left?? Perhaps me?? I doubt that...I don't really think that the Council will be happy to see me. Not to mention Buffy actually bringing me._  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEE went the kettle. _ Cocoa time!! _He poured the mix into a mug with the water and stirred thoroughly."Hey Luv, or Bit.... You guys have any of those little marshmallows I like?" he called upstairs."Ummm...yeah I think so Spike.... Try the cabinet above the fridge!" came Dawn's reply."I'll be down in a few for patrol.... Hun...k??" Buffy called down to him."Alright. I'll be in the kitchen."Spike downed four cups of cocoa in the few short minutes it took Buffy to come back down the stairs with her patrol bag already packed. Spike heard her start down the stairs and decided that he was going to play a bit of a joke on her so he hid on just the other side of the wall in the dining room, when she came downstairs."Okay, all ready to go. You ready? Spike?......Spike?? Spike??? Where are you??" she called.Spike snuck out from his place behind the wall and stood directly behind her knowing she wouldn't sense him 'cause she wasn't concentrating."Spike c'mon it's not funny anymore. Where are you?? Spike? Spiiiiiiikeeeeee!!" she squealed as he picked her up and spun her around the room."Gotcha!" he said as he gracefully set his dizzy slayer back down on the floor and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
While Dawn, watching from the staircase, after hearing Buffy calling for him, burst into a new set of giggle fits. Buffy glared at her and Spike tried his best not to laugh as well. Soon enough Dawn regained her composure and was calm enough to tell Buffy and Spike to be careful, that she'd lock the door behind them, and said "See you in the morning".Then the happy couple walked out the door into the night. 


	4. Aiming for the Bed

Journey: Chapter 4  


Buffy & Spike walked to _Sunnydale Memorial_ in comfortable silence together, just enjoying each other's company for the first time in quite a while. Suddenly, Spike stopped mid stride causing Buffy, who was too busy gawking at him to notice, to crash directly into the back of him. "Spike! What the he_mph_!" she yelled, mumbling the last part into Spike's palm.   


"Shhh, luv, listen." Sure enough a fight could be heard just ahead.  


"Can you see who or what it is?"   


"No, it's too far into the trees to tell. But, it sounds like a Chiroglak demon."   


"Well…let's go then."   


"No! Wait! You can't just go in there swinging & expect to…" he said trailing off, seeing Buffy was already off & running towards it, battle axe in hand. Spike reached her just in time to see her axe go flying into the trees & her into him, knocking him to the ground.   


"Oomph!"   


"Like I was saying, you can't just come running at it with a battle axe and expect to chop off it's head in one swipe!"   


"Well, why not? I can with any other demon I've fought so far."  


"True luv, but this one actually has some brains that it uses. And it's not gonna let some little Slayer just waltz in & chop off it's head."  


"Oh. Then how the hell DO you expect me to kill it, then? Huh?"  


"Watch & learn my little Slayer. Just watch & learn." he said jumping up, leaving Buffy sitting on the ground. Then he used the nearby headstone to vault onto the demon's back, put his hands on either side of it's head and gave it a quick twist causing it's neck to snap with a sickening POP and fall to the ground dead.  


"Oh…. Show-off!"  


Soon the two of them were once again walking along peacefully. A short while later Buffy turned to Spike and said, "You know…. This is nice."   


"What's that luv?"  


"Just this, us, walking, just being…DUCK!"  


"Huh? Oh!" he said, doing as instructed after sensing the vamp coming up behind him. _Swish  
_

"Now, as I was saying, just being together. Not having to be physical or anything. Not that I don't like that part too, but this spending time thing is nice. We should do it more often."  


"Yes luv, I agree completely. Just one thing though…"  


"What's that?"  


"It's your turn to duck!" he told her jokingly, and dusted the oncoming vamp quickly. Just as the dust was settling from in front of him he saw that Buffy had picked up a fight of her own. It was 5 against 1, but they all were fledglings. Three of which are an easy kill, even for Xander. The others look to be ex-football players. The first 3 were done away with quickly and then it was just 2 on 1. Not much of a challenge, but a good fight none the less. Spike took a seat on a nearby headstone to watch the action. But his amusement didn't last too long, `cause he too was attacked by a group of vamps. Seven in all, none were fledglings, and 3 of which were at least a foot taller than him.   


He took down the two that were holding him quickly, and then moved onto the bigger guys. He got 1 beat and was working on the next when Buffy noticed his struggle, quickly dusted her last vamp and went to help out Spike. Before long they had dusted all of their attackers.  


"Wonder what that was all about?" Buffy asked Spike while dusting herself off.  


"Dunno pet. Guess some blokes are still sore that I'm fighting the good fight now."  


"Or maybe they're jealous of you. That you get to spend "quality time" with me and they don't!" she quipped.   


"Cute, Slayer, real cute!"  


"Yeah, I know I am! You tell me enough!"  


With that, Spike planted another one of his melting kisses on her.  


"Mmmmmm…Spike…mmmmmm…not now, it's patrol time. Not…mmmmmm…make out with your mortal enemy time!" and she playfully shoved him off of her.  


"Oh, all right. But promise me it will be later, alright?"  


"LATER! Now help me patrol! The sooner we get done, the sooner we can start. Remember that!"   


So they continued on their patrol, stopping every so often to steal a kiss or two from each other. Eventually about an hour and a half later they had finished a surprisingly quiet patrol and were standing in front of Spike's place talking.   


"Do you realize that we only came across 12 vamps at the most the entire time we were out patrolling tonight? Is there some big, collective, demon population holiday that I'm forgetting about or you, (she poked him in the chest), forgot to tell me about?"   


"Hey watch that finger! And no, not that I can remember. Maybe they're saving up for when you, Lil' Bit, and whomever else are gone."  


"I hope not! But that reminds me, who am I going to get to do patrol for me while we're gone?"  


"Just what do I look like, chopped liver?"  


"Well…I was thinking that you'd come with us. Dawn would really like it, she already considers you part of the family, as well as my _significant other,_ in case you missed her comment back at the house earlier. Actually, she put you into that category even before either one of us realized we had any kind of real feelings for each other."  


"Hmmm, kinda sounds like Dru. She told me that she could see you all around me. I just put it off to her bein' crazy like she was, but now I realize that she was right. I couldn't and still can't stop thinking about you!"   


"Yeah, Dawn was like that too. She kept trying to tell me to take a chance with you, but I wouldn't listen to her. She is my kid sister after all, I chalked it up to being her messed up thinking. I fought all that I was feeling back and kept trying to convince myself that they weren't there. I did this until I came back and I couldn't seem to hold them in anymore, and they slowly leaked out. Now I'm very happy my friends gave me a second chance here." Buffy gazed at him for a moment before planting a hard and bruising kiss on him, which he accepted with surprise, but gratefully. After a few minutes she pulled away from him panting heavily. He then said to her while he too is trying to catch his un-needed breath, " Uh…luv…maybe we should go on inside now."  


"Yeah, might be a good idea. Don't want to give anyone any ideas now do we?!"  


"No, not at all." and he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.  


Once they were both inside, he shut and locked the door behind them. Buffy looked at him with an odd look on her face as if it say, _what's with the locks?_ Off her look he explained.  


"What?! Clem helped me install them just last night. Actually he's the one who suggested the idea. `_for privacy reasons_' he said. Sounded like a good idea, that way they'll be no more uninvited guests.", referring to both Xander and Riley's walking in on them.  


"I think we've had enough of that!" she says strolling over to the fridge.   


"Whatcha' looking' for pet?"  


"Bottle of water, got any?"  


"'Course! Second shelf down on the left. Have a seat on the sofa o'er there when you've finished raiding my fridge. I'll be right back."  


"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"  


"Just downstairs for a minute luv. Now, go sit down and wait for me. I'll be right back."  


"Ugh! Fine! Whatever!" she said out loud as he disappeared downstairs. As she sat there waiting she started thinking…_wonder what he's up to. He's acting all weird all of a sudden. Why am I actually listening to him and staying put instead of following him?_ But before she had time to answer her own questions he was already back and sitting down next to her. As he sat down, she noticed that he's holding a small rectangular shaped, deep crimson colored velveteen box with an indigo blue ribbon tied in a careful bow around it. "Whatcha got there, Spike?"  


"Oh…ummm…well this is for you." he told her while handing her the box with shaking hands. "I know i-it's a lil' late, b-but we weren't exactly together th-then. I hope you like it. I-if y-you don't, I can take it back. But if y-you do then…"  


"Spike," she started sweetly, "shut up and let me open it already!"  


"Oh, ok. Go on then."  


She slipped the ribbon off the box, and then opened it up carefully revealing a small silver heart shaped locket. It has a rose wrapped around a gothic style cross, on the inside are two beautifully etched portraits, one side is herself and the other is him. On the back is an inscription reading:  


__

You've scorched my heart with a flame that will forever burn. I am yours eternally, Spike 

"Before you say anything, please read the card too. It's in the box." so she picked up the card and read with blurry vision through the tears in her eyes threatening to spill.   


_To the one and only Slayer in all of history to slay my heart. Exactly one year ago on this day, the 24th of April, 2001, was our very first real kiss. I shall treasure and celebrate this moment forever, along with every other milestone we have together. You will forever be in my heart, you've shown me what it feels to love and live again! Chip or none, I can guarantee you that my feelings shall forever remain the same. I love you Buffy. _

Love, Spike a.k.a. William James Walthrop 

With tears now streaming down her face Buffy looked up at Spike and smiled sweetly with the biggest, brightest smile he'd ever seen and kissed him gently, like the time mentioned, but with just a hint more passion. After breaking apart, he said, "So I take it those are happy tears then, pet?"  


"Oh Spike! Of course they are! It's beautiful! I absolutely love it! I can't believe you remembered that kiss! You know, at that time, I wasn't even planning on kissing you, it just kinda happened. But, I have to tell you, I didn't and still don't regret that kiss for even one second. Nor, do I regret that night in the abandoned house with you. Actually, I don't really regret anything with you, except for one thing."  


"What's that, then?"  


"Not taking a chance with you sooner." She leaned in again and they kissed like before. After a minute or two they broke apart and she said to him, "Now will you please put this on me?"  


"Of course my love." he told her with a smile and put it on her. After it was fastened, he turned her back around to face him and he moved back on the couch to admire it on her. It sat right at the hollow of her throat. "It looks perfectly stunning on you! I was so afraid you wouldn't like it!"  


"Of course I do," she told him fresh tears coming to her eyes. "Again, thank you so much, I love it! I love the card too!" Again they kissed gently passionately.

"So, How long shall we be in England? Oh, and how do you expect to keep _us_ a secret from the Bloody Council of Wankers the whole time we're over there? Especially when we can't even get through an hour and a halves patrol with out keeping our hands and mouths to ourselves?"  


"I haven't thought that far ahead yet" she pouted at him.  


"Oh, pouty! Look at that lip…gonna get it…gonna get it…"  


She giggled and they kissed passionately. Soon, they were groping and trying desperately to rid each other of their now extremely restrictive clothing. Between kisses and touches, Spike managed to gasp out… "Mmph! Downstairs. Now! Mmph!"  


Buffy just nodded her head in agreement and jumped up into Spike's arms wrapping her legs around his waste. Once finally downstairs, Buffy finally managed to get Spikes pants down far enough to implant herself slowly onto him.  


"Cor, you're still so bleedin' tight and hot! I swear every time with you is like it's the first! I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling! It's as though I'm on fire here!"  


" Guess it's just my Slayer muscles. God Spike, I'd swear you get bigger every tiiime!" she said squealing the last part since he had just thrust complexly into her in one quick stroke causing his pelvis to hit her in just the right spot. "_….Oh god! Right there! Wow_!" she said gasping. "If you keep that up, I really don't think I can hold on much longer."  


"Mmm, shall we aim for the bed this time, luv?"  


"Shhh," she told him pressing a finger to his cool lips, "don't care…just kiss me."  


"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Then they continued their _dance_.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


A few hours later they were lying on the floor next to the bed, both covered in a fine film of sweat and breathing heavily, but cuddled in each others embrace just the same.   


"Wow! That was even better than I remembered it!"  


"You've got that right! Hey…look at that!!"  


"Hmm?"  


"We actually kept the damage minimal this time!"  


"Oh yeah! And it seem we've missed the bed….AGAIN" she told him, both saying the last part at the same time causing them to start laughing.   


Once their laughter had died down, Spike turned to his love and told her "I think we've beat our time record as well, pet."  


"Is that so? What's our new record then, five an a half?"

"Ummm…nope…it's almost 4:30 am now Buffy, think that'd make…oh…about **seven** hours strait now!"  


"Wow!" was all she could mange to think of to say in response.  


"Agreed completely. Went fast though."  


"Mmhmm." she replied sleepily. Then they lapsed into comfortable drowsy silence together for a few minutes until Buffy broke the silence. "Hey Spike?" she drowsily asked.  


"Hmm?"  


"Well…a couple things actually."  


"Go on."  
  
"Well…would you mind helping me into bed please? My legs don't seem to be functioning that well right now." she added playfully.  
  
"Sure thing pet! You know I'd do anything to help you out!" then he scooped her up into his arms and placed her on the bed. After he got her settled, he himself climbed into bed beside her and threw the sheets over them. Almost instinctively, she cuddled up into him and he wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle loving kiss on her lips which she returned equally. He knew now that it was only a matter of time before she would finally admit to him that she really did love him, but he would be patient about it and let her have the time she needed. "Now then pet, what was that second thing you needed me to do?" he asked with a smile.  


"Oh…I just need you to set the alarm for eight. We've both got to get up, promised Dawn" she told him with a yawn.  


"Already got it covered. Fixed it when I came down earlier. That all then?" he asked, but she was already fast asleep cuddled into his chest. So he smiled to himself and watched her sleep for a few moments, just enjoying the scene in front of him. Then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispered in her ear that he loved her and watched, with newfound awe, as her cheeks pinked and a bright smile spread across her face. He too then smiled and drifted off into a happy peaceful sleep, knowing that one day soon he'd finally get to hear the three little words he'd been waiting years to hear her say to him, honestly come out of her mouth.

  
TBC….  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Sorry about the Chapter mix up! Please remember to review and tell me what you think good or bad. It all helps!! Don't be afraid to leave suggestions for future chapters or Chapter Titles. (I really need all the help I can get with both things!!) Also…Anyone who is kind enough to leave me ideas, you will surely be credited for your help!!


	5. Consider Me Gone

****

Chapter 5

"Morning Willow", said Dawn from the kitchen counter with a mouthful of cereal.

  
"Morning to you too Dawnie, don't talk with your mouthful. Do you happen to know if Buffy has a morning shift today? I didn't see her upstairs and she's not down here either."

  
"Oh, well that's 'cause she's not even home yet. She told me she was spending the night at a friend's place last night. She should be home soon though, she promised to help me finish packing. Anything I can help you with?"

  
"Oh, No, that's ok. It's nothing major, just wanted to ask her about something."

  
"Ok. Whatever. I'm going to go watch TV in the living room while waiting for Buffy. Feel like joining me?"

  
"Nah, that's alright, I've got laundry to fold upstairs. Could you please tell Buffy to come up when she does get in?"

"Yep! Sure thing Willow." Dawn said as Willow went upstairs and she sat down on the couch to watch TV. A few minutes later Buffy came in the front door. "Morning Buffy." Dawn sing-songed to her sister. "I take it you had a good night?" she then asked enthusiastically.

  
"Hi Dawn and yeah, how'd ya know?" Buffy asked with a huge smile plastered across her face.

  
"Well…for starters you have that Cheshire cat smile on your face again, and second of all you have a giant hickey on your neck!" she proclaimed.

  
"Oh," Buffy said shyly. "Whoa! Wait! I have a hickey from him?! Where?! How bad is it?!" 

  
"Uh, yeah! It's down near your collar bone on your right side, it's pretty big and a really deep purple too."

  
"Oh crap! Is it cover-upable?" Buffy asked fearfully.

  
"Probably not makeup wise, but I bet you could probably pass it off as a bruise from patrol if no one looks too closely."

  
"Oh. Whew! That's good, I'm not ready to have everyone finding out yet."

  
"Yeah, yeah. I heard you guys last night."  


"What! When? Why were you out that late?" Buffy ranted, her face turning bright red.  


  
"Buffy! Relax! Eww! I didn't mean _that_! Eww! God! Way too much information! I just meant when you two were explaining how I can't tell anyone. Did I mention Eww gross much!?!!"

  
"Oh." she replied sheepishly with a bright red face. "So…whatcha watchin'?" she then asked, desperate to chance the subject and taking a seat on the couch next to her sister.

  
"Why? Are you gonna stay and watch with me?"  


"Maybe, depends on what's on."  


"Right now I'm watching _Scooby Doo_."  


"Really?! I love that cartoon!"  


"I know! So do I! Now will you stay?"  


"Okay, but only 'till the 1st commercial break, then I really gotta get in the shower."

"Okay…but can we _please_ do something together, just the two of us, for once today?"  


"Sure Dawnie, that sounds great to me! How 'bout you decide where to go and what to do?"  


"Anything and anywhere I want?!" she asked Buffy excitedly.  


"Of course! It _was_ your idea! I'll go along with whatever you plan."  


"Cool! You're the best sister ever!!" Dawn told her then gave her a giant hug.  


"Thanks! Now I'm gonna go jump in the shower, then we can get going." she told her walking over to the stairs.  


"Awesome! Be careful though, Willow's home and looking for you. Which reminds me…don't you think you should call a meeting today, so you can let the others know about England?"  
  
"Ugh, crap! You're right! I completely forgot! Can you _please_ do me a huge favor and call everyone over for it?"  


"Alright, but only 'cause you promised we could hang out today. What time do you want them over? Do you want me to call Spike too?"  


"Umm…what time is it now? I forgot my watch at his place."  


"Around ten I think."  


"Okay. Umm…how 'bout twelve-ish then? That way we can have all afternoon and tonight together. Spike already said he'd take patrol with Clem tonight anyway."  


"Alright, cool! Twelve it is then. You didn't answer me if I should call Spike too though."  


"Oh, no don't bother calling him. He said he'd be coming over in a little while anyway. Just call everyone else, ok?"  


"Ok."  


"I'm gonna jump in the shower now, ok?"  


"Ok. I'll start calling then." Dawn said reaching for the phone, while Buffy started up the stairs. "Buffy, don't forget Willow's looking for you."  


"Ugh, that's right! Any idea what she wants?" Buffy asked, pausing halfway up the stairs.  


"Not really, she just said that she wanted to ask you something and to send you up when you got home."  


"Oh, alright. You didn't tell her where I was or who with, did you?"  


"No, of course not! I already told you, I heard what you two told me last night."  


"Okay, you're right. I'll go get in the shower and talk to Will. Make sure you get all the calls done. You should probably remind Spike while you're at it, he _was _pretty out of it this morning when I left." Buffy told her with a hint of seductiveness in her voice. "Twelve-ish remember." she then added quickly.  


"Eww, again Buffy! Stop saying stuff that way…I really don't need to know for a fact, I try very hard to not think about what happens between you two. Now I have to go rinse my ears out, thank you very much!" Dawn complained.  


"Sorry, I'll try to stop."  


"You'd better stop, or the others are going to pick up on it. You complain about Spike doing it, but you're just as bad sometimes. I picked up on you two a long time ago, like I told you. If you aren't careful the others _will_ figure it out before you are anywhere near ready for them to know. Now go get in the shower already."  


"Consider me gone." and then Buffy raced up the stairs.  
  
TBC…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Please remember to review and tell me what you think good or bad. It all helps!! Don't be afraid to leave suggestions for future chapters or Chapter Titles. (I really need all the help I can get with both things!!) Also…Anyone who is kind enough to leave me ideas, you will surely be credited for your help!!


	6. Suspicions

****

Chapter 6  
  


"Is that you, Buffy?" Willow asked as Buffy walked down the hall towards the bathroom.  


"Yeah Wills, it's me." Buffy replied passing the bathroom and stopping at the doorway into Willow's room. "Dawn said you wanted to ask me something?"  


"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you'd mind if I invited Tara over for dinner tonight."  


"I don't mind, but Dawn and I aren't going to be home. I promised her some sister time tonight. Spike and Clem are taking patrol for me. Which reminds me, I'm having a Scooby meeting around lunch time today."  


"Oh, I thought Dawnie was staying at a friends house tonight. She mentioned something earlier about you helping her pack."  


"Yeah, I forgot about that part. But anyway, that's kinda what the meeting is about. She's packing for a trip, as well as I should really get going on too."  


"Oh, I see." Willow said with a touch of sadness in her voice, thinking her best friend was neglecting to tell her things still.  


Buffy, noticing her friends crestfallen look and the sadness in her voice told her, "Aww…don't worry, Wills. I just found out about the trip myself. I was planning on telling everyone at the same time is all."  


Hearing this, Willow perked up a bit and told her, "Oh, okay. Sorry, my bad."  


"Totally understandable, I would have reacted the same way if I were you. I'm gonna hop in the shower now, I'll be out in a few. How 'bout if you help me pack after that and we'll talk a bit about stuff before the meeting?"  


"Alright, I have some stuff I've been meaning to tell you myself."  


"That's terrific Wills. I'll let you know when I'm out."  


"Okay, I'll be in here folding laundry."   


Then Buffy walked back out into the hallway and down to her room to retrieve a change of clothes and then across to the bathroom for a hot shower. Half an hour later Buffy and Willow were sitting in Buffy's room on her bed, filling up a suitcase.  


"So, where are you two going with the short notice and all?" Willow asked her.  


"Oh, we're going to England. London to be exact. Giles wrote and said the Council wanted us, but he didn't mention why and I can't figure out why either."  


"Well…what about your job at Double Meat Palace and Dawn's school? Is she taking work with her? What excuse did you give your boss?"  


"I dunno about school. I didn't even think about that! I don't even know how long the three of us will be gone. Oh God! We have to call Giles. I'll be right back!" and before Willow could say another word, Buffy was already running down the stairs. "Dawn!", Buffy called, running down the stairs. "Dawn! Where are you?!"  


"Buffy! Chill…I'm right here. What's your problem now?" Dawn said getting up from her place on the couch to meet her sister at the foot of the stairs.  


"You need…we need to call Giles about school and the annoying social workers! He never said anything about mentioning to them about the trip! They can have you taken away!"  


"Where's the phone book then?"  


"You had it last, you were making the Scooby calls."

"Oh yeah…ummm…oh! Be right back!" and she ran into the kitchen to get the book off the counter. Within a few seconds she was back, phone book in one hand, phone in the other. "Here Buffy, I already have the page with the number."  


"Ok, good. Now, just read it off to me while I dial."  


So Dawn read off the number while Buffy dialled. After a couple rings Giles picked up. "Hello?"  


"Oh good Giles, you're there! It's Buffy and Dawn. We received your letters and the tickets and we just had a question."  


"Oh, yes. Very good. What is your question?"  


"Well, we need to know if anyone notified Social Services yet. Willow reminded me about them and you didn't mention anything in your letters."  


"Ah yes. Of course! I must've forgotten. So sorry. Actually, The Council and I were just talking about that situation. They have assured me that everything out there has already been taken care of. That includes your job at the Double Meat Palace also. But, just in case, I too have called both places."  


"And…"  


"And, they, (the Council), were telling the truth. Everything has all been taken care of. Dawn shall take the rest of the year off from school and will receive full credits for all of her courses."  


"Alright!! Excellent!" came Dawn's reply from the extension in the kitchen.  


"Dawn, calm down, we still need to call your school too. Isn't that right Giles?"  


"Ummm, actually no, not if you don't want to or have the time to. But you might want to call just in case. That was the one phone call I didn't make yet."  


"If and when we do call, what are we supposed to tell them? We can't just tell them anything. We should tell them the same thing as the Council told Social Services and them."  


"Yes, you're right, you should. Very good, Buffy. You really are growing up quite well without me there."  


"Yeah…I guess I am! Now can you please tell me what Social Services was told?"  


"Ah, yes. I believe they were told that you had a very ill relative over here and it was important that you come."  


"Wow, they actually accepted that?"  


"It seems so. So, have you decided who you are bringing with you then?"  


"Ummm…" Buffy started, not sure whether she should actually tell Giles about bringing Spike or not. But before she had a chance to stop to think about it for a moment Dawn was already squealing over the extension.  


"Ooh!!! Can I tell him Buffy? _Pleeeeeese_?" she whined.  


"Dawn, remember the discussion we had?" Buffy told her warningly.  


"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Sorry." Dawn immediately apologized.  


"Buffy…are you there?"  


"Yes Giles. Sorry. We, the three of us, decided that we want it to be a surprise."  


"Alright then. I must be going. I shall be see you all when you get here."  


"Ok, bye Giles."  


"Goodbye Buffy."  


"Bye Giles, thank you!"  


"Yes you're welcome. Goodbye Dawn." Then they all hung up and Buffy walked into the kitchen to talk to Dawn.  


"Dawn, you've _got_ to be more careful. You almost blew our cover."  


"I know, I'm sorry Buffy. It's just, well…I wanted to hear his reaction, and I _really_ want to tell _someone_."  


"I know that Dawn, I'm glad I have you to talk about this situation with. It must be so hard for you. I have an idea, why don't you go call Tara again and see if maybe you can go over there for a bit and talk before the meeting. Maybe you can convince her to let you help with Spike's spell too!"  


"That is a good idea! Now, you might want to go back up to Willow. I'll let you know if and when I'm going."  


"Yeah, ok. Make sure you are back for the meeting though, I need all the help I can get."  


"Alright, we will. Promise!" then she picked the phone back up and dialled Tara's number, while Buffy went back upstairs to continue her talk with Willow and finish packing.  


"Everything alright now?" Willow asked as Buffy re-entered her room.  


"Yep, talked to Giles and everything is all squared away with Social Services, School, and even work! Only thing left to do with that is to call the school Monday morning and double check that the council really did notify them."  


"Well that's good news."  


"Yeah, I thought so too!"  


"Hey, before you mentioned something about three of you going to England. What aren't you telling me Buffy?" Willow asked becoming sadly annoyed again.  


"Ummm…well…you see…uh…Giles sent us 3 tickets for England and since you and Tara should stay together and you both have classes still and Xander and Anya are finally on speaking terms again and they both have their jobs to contend with too, I've decided…no wait…Dawn and I _both_ decided that Spike should be the one to go with us. Especially because I'll need someone with my strengths and skills to protect and look after Dawn when I'm with the council." she told her as quickly as she could manage.  


" Oh…I see then. But what about daylight? Won't that cause a problem with the plane trip?"  


"Dawn is on the phone with Tara right now about that. She wants to go over and help. I think she figured that that way, there will be no magical temptations for you."  


"Oh, alright. She's probably right."  


"So you're not upset about us taking Spike instead of you?"  


"Nope, you made excellent points. Besides, we'll see you soon enough, and you'll only be a phone call away."  


"Wow. I didn't expect you to be so accepting of this. Do you think the others will react as well as you just did?"  


"I don't know. But I guess you'll find out soon enough. Besides, it's kind of obvious you have feelings for him." Willow told her, only half joking.  


"What! NO, no feelings. Just friends, if that! That's all! Really! I Swear! No Feelings!" Buffy ranted to her, face turning redder by the second and quickly panicking.  


"Geeze, calm down. I was kidding!" Willow told her, really only half joking.  


"Oh. Yeah. I knew that."  


"Yeah…ok. I think I'm gonna go finish folding my laundry. Let me know when everyone gets here."  


"Alright." she told Willow as she walked out of the room leaving a very paranoid and suspicious Buffy behind. _Oh god_, Buffy thought to herself,_ does she know? How can she know? We've been careful and his little comments haven't been **that **noticeable, that is if you weren't intentionally looking for them.  
_

"Buffy! I'm leaving now. I'll be home soon!" Dawn called up the stairs interrupting Buffy's thoughts.  


"Alright Dawn! Meeting's at 12, don't forget!"  


"Yes, Buffy. I know! Goodbye!" Before Buffy could answer, Dawn was already out the door, leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts once again.  


_I'm probably just being paranoid. She can't know. Tara would never tell and neither would Spike or Clem. Besides, if she did know, she would've said something to me sooner. I'm just being paranoid. _Soon she had finally finished packing almost everything and decided to wait until the following day to finish. So, she went downstairs to watch TV until everyone arrived. 


	7. Scooby Meeting

****

Chapter 7

Once everyone was finally gathered in the living room, Xander was the first to speak up.  


"Okay Buff, what's the deal?? What big bads do we need to beat down this week?"  


"It's nothing like that. It's just…I need to inform you all of something."  


"So…what is it then? It must be major if you called all of us over here at lunchtime."  


"Yeah, actually it is. Dawn, Spike and I are all leaving for England on Monday night. Giles wrote and told me…well…us…Dawn and I….that the Council wants us."  


"Short notice much?!" Xander huffed. "Why evil dead over there and not one of us? And what about patrol?? Who's gonna do that if BOTH of you are gone? Surely you don't expect _us_ to be able to handle it by ourselves?"  


"Spike's coming because I need someone with my strength and skills to look after 

Dawn when I'm with the Council.", she fibbed slightly, then continued. "As for patrol, that's why Clem is here. Spike's taking him out tonight to show him the ropes, so to speak. Then tomorrow he'll go by himself. The rest of the week, a couple of you guys will take turns going with him. After that he should be able to handle it by himself. If anything comes up, he'll always notify at least two of you to help back him up." Buffy told Xander and the rest of the Scooby's, then turned to Clem and asked, "Does that sound about what Spike told you?"  


"Yeah, sounds about right."  


"Any questions?" Buffy asked her friends.  


Anya raised her hand. "Yes, Anya?"  


"Well…what about sunlight? Isn't that going to be a problem on a twelve hour flight?" She asked.  


"Dawn and I have that covered already." Tara informed her as well as the rest of the group.  


"That's terrific guys! What've you figured out?" Buffy asked excitedly.  


"Well…we think we've come up with a full time cloud spell. It's kinda like a deviation from the daylight spell Willow and I were working on a while ago." Tara told her, blushing slightly thinking about Willow.  


"Only thing is, we still kinda need to test it out." Dawn finished, looking over at Spike.  


"Bloody Hell! Why me?"  


"W-well because i-it's for you, i-in the first p-place." Tara stammered.  


"Besides Spike , would you rather us go call _Angel_ and have _him_ back again?" Dawn quipped at him before adding, "And then, if the spell does work, _he'll_ be going to England instead of you, and who knows what else could happen." Knowing just how much it would urk him to think about giving up his relationship with Buffy all over again and to his grand-sire none the less.  


"Fine, fine. I'll do it. Just promise me you won't call that poofter back here and that you'll let me right back in if the spell doesn't work." Spike said to Tara and Dawn.   


"You have our word Spike." Tara and Dawn assured him.  


"Now if you're done tormenting Spike, Dawn, I'd like to continue." Buffy threatened her sister.   


"Yeah I'm done, but no promises I won't again." Dawn told her with a smirk.  


"Fine, but be fair and do it when we aren't in the middle of a big meeting." Buffy replied. "Ok, now, does anyone else have any more questions about our trip?"  


"How long will you be gone for?" Anya asked.  


"Giles couldn't specify. He just wrote that we would need to be there until everything was settled with the Council."  


"Any idea what they want?" Xander asked.  


"Absolutely no idea. I haven't done anything wrong." Buffy told him before adding, "That they could possibly know about anyway.", under her breath with a glance over at Spike, Dawn and Tara talking quietly in the corner.  


"Well…what time is your flight then?" Xander asked.  


" 7:30 Monday night from LA airport. I think we have a stopover in NY for re-fuelling or something. Anyway…Spike said he wanted to take in a show and do some sight seeing while we're in England." Buffy told them enthusiastically.   


"Don't you think you're getting a bit too excited about hanging out with Spike?" Xander asked sceptically.  


"Um, I agree with Xander, Buffy." Willow said. "You're beginning to make me re-think my kidding around from before."  


"What! Oh No! It's just I haven't been anywhere outside California since Dawn was little. My father took us to NY once. I think it was part of some business trip or something, but I remember that we had a lot of fun there. I think it'll be even better going all the way over to England, even if it is business with the Council. Especially since Dawn and I are both older now and can appreciate stuff more. Spike says he knows a lot of cool places to go too!"  


"And you actually **_trust_** Dead Boy Junior??" Xander asked, already knowing the horrifying answer to come.  


"Yeah, I do. He'd be sooo pissed if he knew I told you guys this, but listen.." she leaned close so all three of her friends could hear her whisper, "believe it or not, he really does have a gentle side. Especially when it comes to Dawn. Actually, you said it yourself Xander. You were buddies with him all summer last year, you saw it all yourself!"  


"Yeah, I try to forget about that time. But I guess you're right. He can be a nice guy sometimes. But don't go telling him I said that! He'll wring my neck, I just know it!" Xander replied, rubbing his neck. Just thinking about Spike wringing it, made it sore.  


"Relax Xander, no one's telling." Buffy told him, patting him on the back.  


"Yeah ok. Anyway, you've got my acceptance on taking him."  


"Us too." Anya and Willow replied.  


"That's great you guys! It means a lot to me." Buffy told them and gave them all a big group hug. "Now if there's nothing else, I'm gonna go check on Tara, Dawn and Spike."  


"Actually, Buffy, there is something I still don't get here." Xander told her.  


"Yeah Xand, what's that?"  


"I still don't see why you're so chummy with him all of a sudden. I haven't heard you two argue in weeks, maybe even a month or more. Actually, he hasn't been around in a couple of weeks."  


"Yeah, well, we kinda got into a fight over something, but we figured that we'd better learn to get along better if we're going to be together indefinitely." Buffy answered, while absentmindedly playing with her locket.  


"Sounds logical to me. What about you Anya? Xander?" Willow told her friends.  


"Yeah ok." They both agreed.  


"Great! Well…I'm gonna go check on the Dawn, Spike and Tara. Make sure he's not going totally nuts with them." Buffy told them and then walked off into the other room to find the trio.  


"I don't know about you two, but I'm beginning to think Buffy has "_more than friends_" feelings for Spike. But she'll never admit to it. Not to us anyway." Willow told Xander and Anya as soon as Buffy left the room and was out of earshot.  


__

"Maybe you're right Willow, they have been getting along better lately." Anya agreed.  


__

"No way! You two are imaging things! Just because they're finally getting along for more than two minutes **_so_ _does not_** mean that she has "_more than friends_" feelings for Dead Boy Junior over there. Really you guys are totally delusional!" Xander ranted.  


"Xander, honey, calm down." Anya told him while rubbing his back soothingly.  


"Yeah Xander, chill. Really it's just a thought, no evidence to back it up."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Meanwhile in the dining room…Buffy walked in and asked, "So, what are you two planning on doing to my Spike here?", coming up behind him and then placing a kiss just behind his ear, causing him to gasp in surprise.  


"Buffy, you'd better be careful. Willow, Anya and Xander are all in the next room and they could walk in at any second." Tara told her.  


Then Dawn added, "Yeah and besides, you both told me you aren't ready to confess to anyone yet."  


"She's right, you know, pet. Neither one of us are ready to confess anything yet. We're still trying to figure out what we have here ourselves."  


"Yeah, I know. It's just…well…it's just so hard to resist sometimes."  


"Yeah, it's kind of _obvious_ when you come home with those massive hickeys. I'm surprised Spike doesn't have any." Tara teased, but obviously spoke too soon, seeing Spike had moved the collar of his t-shirt revealing a slightly smaller, but just as dark of a hickey just below his collar bone. "Oh!" was all Tara could manage to say, while Dawn on the other hand, was fighting a loosing battle with a major case of the giggles once again. Attempting to ignore her sister, Buffy turned to Tara and asked once again if they had come up with anything.  


"Yes, actually. We just need a couple more ingredients from the Magic Box and we'll be all set to go."  


"Great, why don't you take little miss giggles over there and go now. That should get Anya out and Xander will go back to the sight as well, especially after I tell him I'm not ordering pizza. Spike, can you send Clem home please, while I clear out Xander and Anya?" Buffy told Tara and Spike.  


"Sure thing, pet."  


"We'll probably be only twenty minutes, a half hour at the most. That ok with you two?"  


"Yeah, sure. No problem. What am I gonna do about Willow though?" Buffy asked Tara.  


"Maybe it'd be better for you two if she stays. It'll be good practice for your trip to England. You've said yourself that you can never be to certain who's on the Council or associated with them."   


"Yeah…ok. Good point Tara. Thanks!" Buffy told her then have her a hug.  


"Yep. No problem. We're gonna go now. Well be back as soon as possible."  


"Alright, bye." Buffy told Tara and Dawn as they made their way out the front door. She then turned to Spike and asked him to send Clem home and she'd take care of the others, then to meet back in the living room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC….  
  
Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it so far.   
  
Ps. If you can think up any titles for any of the chapters so far or have any ideas on what you'd like to see happen, please leave them in a review for me, you will be given full credit for whatever I decide to use. (As long as you leave a name or a pen name!)


	8. Some Habits Die Hard

****

Chapter 8

Approximately ten minutes later everyone except Willow and Spike and of course Buffy, had left the Summers' home. Finally, the 3 were now seated at the kitchen counter eating sandwiches while waiting for Dawn and Tara to get back with the missing ingredients for the spell.

"So…Spike, I've been meaning to ask you something." Willow informed him.

Buffy, who was currently sitting on the opposite side of her, got a panicked expression on her face and started signaling to Spike to not mention anything about their new-found, mixed-up relationship. 

Spike just glanced at her over Willow's shoulder inconspicuously and gave her a look as though to say, _Everythin'll be alright, pet. I've got a handle on it. Don't worry. _Buffy relaxed some, and quit signaling, but still kept a panicked expression on her face and was still fidgeting in her seat. Spike ignored it and tuned his attention back to Willow and asked, "What's that, Red?"

"Well…it's nothing really." Willow told him, suddenly sounding more like shy Tara, than confident Willow.

"Aww, c'mon Red. If this was 'nothing', then you wouldn't be gettin' all shy an' stuff. That just aint like you. Now, c'mon tell me, it must be somethin' big if you've been wantin' to ask me for so long. Spit it out."

"Alright, alright…" Willow said, then took a deep breath and continued, "It's just, well…you're so…how do I say this…_different _from any other Vampire, even Angel. I mean, well, you actually _consume_ human food and drinks like us humans, most of the time you'd even prefer it over the blood that you're _supposed _to drink and eat. You even display human emotions, even more than Angel ever did anyway. I was just wondering why."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, who had completely visibly relaxed and practically fainted once Willow finished, and the sight of her combined with Willow's completely random outburst, sent him into a fit of hysterical laughter.   
  
Soon all three were laughing. Buffy was laughing so hard she was crying and soon after fallen off her stool onto the floor. Spike was laughing so hard he was doubled over and also was crying. Willow, she was laughing so hard she just had tears rolling down her face, but she was just laughing at Spike and Buffy, rather than what she had just come out and said, like Spike and Buffy partly were.   
  
All three, in fact, were quite a sight to see. A Slayer, a Vampire and a Witch all laughing hysterically over something, together none the less! Eventually all three managed to gather themselves together and Spike helped _his _Buffy back up onto her stool and place a quick kiss on her neck making her shiver, blush and swat him away playfully, while Willow's back was still turned.   
  
After that Spike quickly returned to his stool, on the opposite side of Willow. "Alright Red, now that we've all got ourselves together, I'll answer your question. Thing is…I n'er really thought 'bout it. I used to think it was just outa habit, but now that I stop and think 'bout it I guess I n'er really stopped in the first place. I can remember Dru and the bloody Poofter tauntin' me 'bout it all the time as well. To be honest with you, I don't know why I act the way I do, or do certain things that I do. I guess some habits die hard, don't they?" he told Willow honestly, directing the last bit directly at his love, locking eyes with her. Buffy, knowing very well what his second meaning was, blushed deeply and decide that then seemed like a good time to get up and get a bottle of cold water from the fridge. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?", Spike asked Willow once Buffy got up.

"No, not really. Tara and Dawnie should be back soon. We should probably all move into the living room."

"That sounds like a great idea Will. You go on ahead, I'll be in a second." Buffy told her friend as she started making her way into the other room. As soon as she was sure that Willow was out of line sight and earshot, she swatted Spike and the arm and quietly yelled at him. "What was that all about, you nearly blew our cover! All that talk about _'doing certain things that you do and old habits die hard_'??"

Spike chuckled and smirked his trademark cocky smirk at her. "Hey, not _everyone_ has their mind focused in the gutter, or what others do behind closed doors. Well…behind other things as well, but mostly behind doors at private residences."

"Spike…" Buffy told him warningly.

"Yeah ok…I'll be good. 'Sides, even if she did, bet she'd pro'ly n'er guess us of all people!"

"Humph! You'd be surprised! We'd better get in there though, no need to create more suspicion."

"Yeah, all right. Just a quick kiss then?" Spike asked hopefully.

Buffy simply replied by wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down for a quick, but still searing and mind blowing kiss. "There. Now lets get in there." She told him breathlessly after they parted and walked quickly into the living room where Willow was sitting on the couch waiting for them. 

Not even two minutes after they sat down, Dawn and Tara came in the front door.   
  
"Oh good, you guys are back!" exclaimed a very relieved Buffy, as the two walked into the living room.

"Yep and with all the ingredients now too! Tara, you're still going to let me help, right?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Of course Dawnie. I promised I would, didn't I? Why don't you start setting up in the dining room, while I talk to Spike and attempt to explain what's going to go on to him."

"Alright." agreed Dawn cheerfully, taking all the bags of ingredients from Tara along with the spell book and hurrying off into the dining room to start setting up.

"Umm…Willow?" Tara asked, shyness creeping into her. "You're more than welcome to stay and watch, but maybe you'd feel more c-comfortable going upstairs, or maybe the other room. C-considering your magical leave and all." Tara, not only was being concerned for her ex-lover's feelings and safety, but for Spike and Buffy's safety of their secret relationship as well.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm gonna go to the library and study for a while. I think I'll do better the less I expose myself to magics." She told her. She quickly went upstairs to gather her books and came back down, said her goodbyes and left for the library.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC….  
  
"Did you know that out of a 100 readers only about 3 post reviews?? Which group are you in?   
Don't be a poo - Post a review and make the author go 'OOOOHHHHH' " - Borrowed from www.spuffyarchives.com (A terrific AU fic. Spuffy sight!)


	9. Walking on Sunshine

****

Chapter 9

  
  
"Ok Spike, you ready?" Dawn asked him once Willow had left.

  
"Yeah, sure" he sighed. "Let's get this over with already."

  
"This spell won't hurt him or anything, right?" Buffy asked Tara with growing concern as they walked into the dining room.

  
"No, it shouldn't. It's completely harmless. We'll be careful with him Buffy, I promise!"

  
"Buffy, luv, look at me." Spike told her cupping her chin in his hands. She did as told and Spike continued. "I will be fine. Lil' Bit and Glenda here wouldn't do anything they felt wasn't safe. Anyway, as long as I have you, I have everything I need to be safe. I love you always." he told her wiping away the flowing tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. He then kissed her gently on the lips and turned and walked over towards Dawn on the opposite side of the room.

  
Buffy watched him through tear filled eyes as he crossed the room and prayed to whoever would listen to keep her Spike safe and to let the spell work. Tara's voice broke into her thoughts, "You really care about him, don't you?" she whispered.

  
"Huh? Oh! Ummm….yeah….I really do. He means a lot to me." Buffy replied, voice cracking.

  
"Do you love him?" Tara asked quietly, hoping that Spike was too engrossed in his conversation with Dawn to hear them.

  
Buffy looked longingly over at Spike and thought about all they've been through together, good and bad, over the past four years. She also thought about all he's said and done for her during those times as well. She then turned back to Tara and told her quietly, but completely honest, "Yeah, I think I do. The more I think about it, the more I'm realizing that I really, really _do_ love him. All of him, man and demon." 

  
"But you aren't ready to tell him yet, are you?"

  
"No, not really. Maybe soon, but not just yet. I was just able to finally tell myself. There's no possible way that I'm ready to tell him yet!" 

  
"I understand. We should go over to him and Dawn now, before they become suspicious. Also Willow will be heading back soon as well.

  
"Yeah, ok. Remember, not a word to him about what I just admitted. I'm _so _not ready to go down that path with him yet."

  
"No problem. My lips are sealed!" Tara told her making a zipping motion over her mouth. 

  
Once they were across the room Tara asked Dawn, "So Dawnie, did you explain everything to Spike about what's going to happen?"

  
"Yep, we're all ready."

  
"Ok, let's get started then. You ready Spike?"

  
"Yeah, but hold on just a sec though." he replied, standing from his place on the floor next to Dawn and going over to Buffy.

  
"What's up Spike?" she asked as he walked towards her.

  
"Oh, nothing really. Just this…." he told her enveloping her in another mind-blowing kiss.

  
"Guys…guys…GUYS!" Tara and dawn both exclaimed after a couple of minutes.

"Wow…that was….wow!" Buffy said breathlessly after finally breaking apart from Spike. "What was that all about?"

  
"What! I have to have a bloody reason to kiss my own _girlfriend_ now?" Spike ranted.

  
"Well…no, but that was no simple kiss, and did you just call me your _girlfriend_?"

  
"Yeah, so. What of it? This _is _what you are, is it not?"

  
"Well….I…I…guess." Buffy stammered, before continuing quickly, "It's just I didn't actually consider us as that, boyfriend and girlfriend, just as well…_us_. I never really put any sort of classification on our relationship. But I'd be more than happy to put that label on us! That is, if you want to."

  
"Buffy, I've already made my decision. It's up to you now if you want to reclassify _us._"

  
"Nothing with you two is ever simple, just go with it for once Buffy and stop questioning everything that happens between you two." Dawn told her sister, complaining slightly. Buffy just glared at her, but it was hardly effective since she was still slightly breathless, read faced and star stuck from Spike's kiss. Spike on the other hand just stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his head on hers.

  
"Aww aren't you two just sooo cute together!" Tara told them. Don't you agree Dawnie?"

  
"Definitely!" Dawn agreed with a huge smile, glad that for once her sister was truly happy with a guy was really was perfect for her. Dawn's bright smile caused Buffy's glare to dissolve into a smile as well and lean more into Spike's embrace.

  
Looking up at him resting his head on hers and smiling down at her, Buffy couldn't help but giggle and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Smiling she told him, "You know, I l…l…uh…." *why can't I just say it to him?* she thought to herself while becoming lost in Spike's blue eyes. Spike on the other hand still held her around her waist and moved his head to her shoulder and smiled at her waited for her to actually admit to him out loud that she did love him. He could see it in her eyes that she did, but he had learned to let her take her time and not to push or she'd just get pissed off at him and push him away again. They had made so much progress just in the past day, he really didn't want to risk anything, so….he just waited patiently for her to finish.

  
Taking a deep breath, Buffy decide to continue. "I really like you." she told him. "I care about you a lot, you me so much to me." Buffy told him honestly, not yet able to get the words out she had hoped to.

  
"I know Goldilocks. You mean a lot to me too. I love you and you now know that here," he said pointing to her head, "and here now too, as well." he finished, putting his hand over her heart.

  
"Ok, now you guys are getting pathetic now, with all these declarations of love and all." Dawn whined.

  
"What! Love?! I…I…I…nev…never said that! All I said was that …" Buffy started before Dawn cut her off.

  
"We all heard what you _said_, it's what you _meant_ that I was talking about." Dawn said matter-of-factly.

  
Buffy just blushed bright red and couldn't find the words to speak, instead she just stood there open mouthed and bright red.

  
"When did you get so smart Nibblet?"

  
Dawn shrugged and told him, "Beats me, must've been hanging around you too long."

  
Buffy rolled her eyes and decided that it was time to change the subject. "Shouldn't you guys get going with Spike's spell? Willow is going to be back soon."

  
"Good point pet, no need to get Red involved. Let's go and get this o'er with then." Spike told everyone, then reluctantly let go of Buffy and gave her one last lingering kiss then strolled over to where the bowl of ingredients for the spell were on the floor. Dawn and Tara followed while Buffy took a seat at the table to watch.

  
"Ok Spike, give me your hand." Dawn told him.

  
"What for?" he asked as he put his hand out as told.

  
"So I can do this…" Dawn replied while taking the small dagger and quickly making a small cut on his index finger.

  
"Ow! Bloody hell, Bit!" Spike swore, then asked, "Now what was that all for?" Buffy, Dawn and Tara all burst into laughter at Spike's complaint.

  
"Geeze, Spike calm down. It's barely a nick." Dawn told him through her laughter. 

  
"This spell requires a few drops of your blood to make it work. Now please put your cut finger over the bowl." Tara explained.

  
He did as told and let the blood drip into the bowl while Dawn poured some time of liquid mixture into the bowl and Tara stirred it. Just as the drips slowed to almost a stop, Dawn finished pouring and began chanting in some strange language Spike, nor Buffy recognized. The only words either understood were his name (Spike), protect, sun and heal. Tara poured another liquid mixture into the bowl, then she and Dawn repeated the four recognizable words, then some more unrecognizable ones. Suddenly there was a big poof of smoke and a teal mist surrounded Spike. Within a couple of seconds it disappeared and the spell was over. Tara poured the now completely mixture into a mug and handed it over to Spike.

  
"Here you go. Just drink all of this and then in a couple of minutes you should get a tingly feeling, which will quickly go away. After that you should be able to freely withstand the sun." Tara told him.

  
"What do you mean, _tingly feeling_?" Spike asked concernedly, taking the mug from Tara.

  
"It's supposed to feel like that pins and needles feeling you get when your foot falls asleep. It's no big deal really. Just drink the potion already." Dawn clarified for him.

  
"Are you two sure about this?", he asked while drinking the potion. "Eh, this concoction ain't half bad."

  
"I'm glad you like it. I'm definitely sure it'll work." Tara replied.

  
"How long will it hold for?" Buffy asked.

  
"Well…it should hold strong for a few weeks, probably just over a month." Tara told her.

  
"And after that….then what?" Spike asked.

  
"Well…actually the spell is basically a one-time only thing, that way if it fell into the wrong hands, there wouldn't be a problem." Tara started.

  
"You mean after a month, poof no more protection and he'll have to go back to a smoldering blanket?!" Buffy complained.

  
"Not exactly, there is a way to renew it, you just didn't let me finish." Tara told her.

  
"Sorry. Go on then. How can we renew the spell?" Buffy replied sheepishly. 

  
"All Spike has to do is just before the spell wears off, drink a full mug of blood." Tara told her.

  
"Well that's simple enough. I tend to do that on a daily basis anyway." Spike replied.

  
"Um…I hate to tell you this," Dawn said, "but it can't be pig's blood."

  
"What?! What does it have to be then?" Spike asked suspiciously.

  
"It has to be human blood." Dawn mumbled quickly and incoherently.

  
"Say that again Dawn. I could have sworn I just heard you say human blood." Buffy told her.

  
"Ummm….actually you did. Just before the spell is supposed to wear off Spike has to drink a full mug of human blood. Unfortunately it can't just be from a bag swiped from the blood bank at the local hospital either. It has to be fresh and it has to be the Slayer's." Dawn said coughing the word _Slayer's_. 

  
"Did _I_, just hear you right Nibblet?! I really could've swore I just heard you just say that approximately one month from now I have to drink a full mug of the Slayer's blood. Which means…that since your sister, my girlfriend, is the only _real_ and active Slayer according to the bloody council, I'd have to drink _her_ blood. Am I correct here? Please tell me I'm hearing things."

  
"Actually, Spike, you heard her correctly. You are exactly right with your conclusion, but the good part is that it won't have to happen every month. Since Slayer's blood is more powerful than any other blood, it would only need to happen every 3 months after that, and only for a year." Tara explained.

  
"Well, what happens if he doesn't drink it when he's supposed to, _if _I agree to fill a mug for him." Buffy asked.

  
"Then the spell will become inactive and it'll have to be re-worded and done again and then he'll probably have to drink Slayer's blood more often, possibly more, maybe less." Tara told her.

  
"Ok, but what if some other vamp gets a-hold of the original potion? Won't they come after me?" Buffy asked.

  
"The spell is specifically designed for only Spike, which is why we needed his blood." Tara explained, then Dawn cut in. "Now unless there's some other vamp out there with his own soul, that unconditionally loves my sister with all his being, and is willing to risk everything to protect her and those around her, I strongly doubt that either the spell, or the potion would do any good to any other vamp out there."

  
Spike was about to speak when Dawn help up her hand to stop him and then finished with "Yes, Spike, even your 'Poofter' of a grandsire has no chance with either of those things."

  
Buffy, nor Spike could believe what they just heard. They both looked at her with complete disbelief. Then Spike turned to Tara and asked, along with Buffy at the same time, "Is she for real?" Tara just nodded her head.

  
Spike and Buffy just stood there looking at Tara and Dawn, trying to take in everything that they had just been told. Then a thought occurred to Spike. He swore he heard Dawn mention something about him having a soul, but he didn't think he heard right, so he turned to Buffy and she had the same confused expression on her face that he was sure he must wear as well. So he decided he'd better ask. "Uh…Nibblet, can you repeat that first part again?"

  
"Sure…I said, Unless some other vamp with your name is out there, there's no chance for the potion to work on them."

  
"I think he's talking about after that." Buffy told her.

  
"Oh…ummm…"stalled Dawn, knowing exactly what both her sister and Spike were talking about. She looked towards Tara for help.

  
"She said that you'd do anything to protect Buffy and those around her." Tara offered realizing the situation as soon as Dawn had slipped.

  
"Nope, before that, but after the name part." Spike said, becoming annoyed.

  
"Oh you mean about you unconditionally loving Buffy?" Tara tried again, hoping that they'd loose interest, or think they were hearing things.

  
"Alright you two, stop with the games already and tell us exactly what was said," "And meant", Spike cut in. "Right. What exactly was said and meant right after '_another vamp with his name_, but" Buffy tried to continue, but Spike finished for her. "**Before **me _unconditionally loving Buffy_ here."

  
"Right……ummm….uh…."Dawn tried stalling again.

  
"Dawn…." Buffy told her warningly.

  
"Ugh! Alright…alright! I give! I said that Spike had a soul! Not just any, like Angel who got cursed with one, but his **own**!" Dawn rambled practically yelling. Then off both Spike's and Buffy's confused looks she continued, "Yeah you both heard right a soull, Spike original, no strings attached. You don't believe me? The spell wouldn't have worked with out it. Spike you should've felt that tingly feeling by now, did you?"

  
"Kinda, but that could've been all in my head." he replied.

  
"It wasn't! You guys want real proof? See for yourselves!!!" Dawn said flinging open the dining room curtains letting the sunlight bathe the entire room.

  
"Bloody hell! You tryin' to….hey!" Spike swore as the light filled the room, then calmed considerably when he didn't start to fry.

  
"Oh…My….God!" Buffy said slowly and deliberately trying desperately to absorb the strange information that she had just been told, along with the equally strange situation at hand. While Buffy stood there open mouthed and staring at Spike, he was basically doing the same thing.   
  
** I don't feel any different, don't seem to look any different, but somehow over just the past few minutes, I've changed completely. I found out I have a soul, wait…scratch that….my bloody _own_ soul and that I can stand here in this window with the mid-day sun pouring in on me. At least the latter is because of a simple spell that Glenda and Nibblet did. I wonder if this bloody spell will allow me to be outside in the sunshine too?* * Spike thought to himself. He then grabbed Buffy's hand, much to her surprise, and pulled her towards the front door saying, "C'mon luv, I'm goin' outside here to see if this spell really worked and you're comin' with."

  
"Do you think that's such a good….mmph!" Buffy started to ask him, but was cut off abruptly by a startling kiss from Spike.

  
"Shh luv. Stop asking questions and just come with me. We'll leave the front door open, just in case." he told her while opening the front door and walking outside onto the shade of the front porch and then surprisingly sweeping Buffy off her feet and into his arms. After that he took a deep un-needed breath and took a flying leap out of the relative safety of the porch and into the blazing mid-day sun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC….  
  
Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it so far.   
  
Ps. If you can think up any titles for any of the chapters so far or have any ideas on what you'd like to see happen, please leave them in a review for me, you will be given full credit for whatever I decide to use. (As long as you leave a name or a pen name!)


	10. Soul and Inspiration

****

Chapter 10: Soul and Inspiration

After a few agonizing seconds, Buffy quietly spoke. "Spike, open your eyes. You're ok!", then she yelled it for Tara and Dawn who were standing at the front door. "He's ok! He's really ok! No dust, just Spike!"

As Spike slowly opened one eye, then the other, he realized that he truly was alright. "It works! It really worked! The bleedin' spell really worked!!!" Spike exclaimed while spinning around the front yard with Buffy still in his arms, clutching his neck, desperate not to fall."Spike! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" Buffy told him, but when he didn't respond and instead spun faster, Buffy started squealing, "Spiiike , put me down right now!" then she playfully slapped his arm. "Spiiike, I'm serious! You're going to make me sick!" Still, he spun and Buffy was seriously getting nauseous now."Uh, Spike?" Dawn called. "She's becoming almost as pale as you. I really think you ought to put her down and stop spinning.""Spiiike, I'm seriously gonna puke. And if you don't put me down right now and stop spinning, I'm going to puke all over YOU!"Spike ignored everyone and continued spinning, like a little kid, in the sun. Then he herd Buffy start gagging."Spike…_gag_….put me…_gag_….down. I'm gon….._gag_…..gonna…_gag_…**_HURL_**!!!" she said. Then on the last word, just as Spike finally put her down and stopped his spinning, that's exactly what she did and all over his boots as well."Oh God! Bloody Hell!" Spike swore at her. "What'd you have for breakfast?"Buffy just glanced up at him between bouts, with _that_ look."Yeah…right…ok, sorry, bad question." he said while she continued to puke on his boots.Meanwhile Dawn and Tara were doubled over in laughter on the front porch."Oi, you two," Spike called from the yard. "What's so funny?"Tara was the first to answer. "You! All three of us warned you, but you wouldn't listen.""Listen to what?" Willow asked coming up the driveway, "And why is Buffy throwing up all over Spike's boots?"As Dawn regained some composure, she decide to answer. "Hey Wills, we're laughing at Spike 'cause he wouldn't listen to any of us, including his own, OW!" Dawn was cut off by an elbow to her ribs. "What was that for?" she asked Tara, rubbing her side.Tara just looked at her threateningly and gestured with her eyes toward the still sick Buffy and the still swearing but concerned looking Spike. "Slayer." Tara finished before Willow had a chance to catch on to Dawn's slip up."Is she gonna be alright?" Willow asked focusing on Buffy."I guess, she's been puking on and off for a few minutes now. Maybe we should go in and get some towels and water for her." Dawn suggested."Sounds like a good plan Dawn. Come on Willow." Tara said."Alright, but you still didn't tell me **why** she's puking in the first place." Willow said, walking into the house and leaving Spike and Buffy alone outside."Oh yeah, well…the spell worked, _obviously_ and Spike got a little over excited, well…ok…_a lot_ over excited. Anyway, he picked Buffy up and started spinning around in the sun, just like a little kid, with her in his arms. Buffy warned him to stop 'cause she was getting dizzy, but he, being the stubborn one he is, didn't or wouldn't listen. We even tried to tell him that she was turning as pale as he is, but like we all know….he's stubborn." Dawn told Willow, then Tara finished off. "He finally quit spinning and put her down when she started gagging. But, of course, he was too late.""Oh. I get it now. You two _are_ right," Willow said imagining the situation and began laughing. That, in turn, caused Tara and Dawn to start laughing all over again. While they all laughed, they gathered some cool, damp towels, water, and some dry towels as well.Meanwhile, outside, Spike had quit swearing and was fussing over Buffy instead, who continued to dry heave."I'm so sorry, pet." Spike told her, rubbing her back. "I didn't think you were gonna get so sick.""You didn't think at all, did you?" Buffy asked sarcastically. "If we're going to have a relationship here, we're going to have to…." she continued, trailing off to puke once again on Spike's feet. "Sorry, Spike.""Shhh….it's ok….you can't help it. It's my fault." Spike said, comforting her while continuing to rub her back and holding her hair out of her face."You're absolutely right, it was all your fault!" Buffy told him, standing up. "I warned you, but you refused to listen. But, like I was saying, if we're going to have a **_real_** relationship here, we're going to have to learn to listen to each other more, or this, **_us_**," Buffy motioned between them, "will never work out.""Do you mean that, Buffy? You want there to be an **_us_**, as in no one else and actually tell your precious Scooby's about it? Eventually….when you're ready, that is." Spike asked teary eyed."Spike, of course it's only you. **_You're_** the one I love to be around constantly. It's **_you_** I want to be with, not anyone else."He wasn't sure he heard right. She hadn't actually said those three special words outright yet, but her admittance that she definitely wanted to be with him, helped a lot. After all that, Spike, not even thinking, leaned in to kiss his precious Buffy."No, Spike not now." Buffy told him moving away and putting her hand up. Spike looked at her, crest fallen and confused, thinking she was taking back all of what she just said. "It's not that I don't _want _to, it's just….well…I've finally quit puking, and Willow will be back any second.""I heard my name?" Willow asked, catching only the end part of what Buffy just said, while Tara and Dawn followed her down into the yard carrying the things for Buffy."Uh…yeah…Buffy here was just sayin' you'd be back soon." Spike covered."I've been back for at least fifteen minutes already. We just went inside and brought you two some towels and stuff." Willow said gesturing to the things she, Tara and Dawn were carrying."Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Although, Spike has been taking pretty good care of me out here, considering he _is_ the one who made me sick in the first place." Buffy told them, teasing Spike in the process."Hey! I said I was sorry and I let you puke on me! What the bloody hell do you want from me here?" Spike complained, slightly yelling."Geeze Spike, overly defensive much?! You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you and Buffy were a couple!" Willow told him.Both Buffy's and Spike's jaws dropped and their faces turned shades of red while they looked menacingly at Dawn, then Tara. But they both shrugged innocently. When no one said anything to deny it, Willow knew the truth, but decided against mentioning anything yet."Here, luv. Why don't you drink some water." Spike told Buffy, handing her the glass of water that Willow was holding and then taking a damp towel from Dawn and dabbing the back of her neck while she drank."Thanks, I'm feeling better now. I think I'm gonna go take a shower though." Buffy told everyone. After a few more seconds of Spike basking in the afternoon sun and enjoying it's warmth, he followed the girls back up to the house. Once he got to the stoop and began to take off his puke covered boots, he noticed everyone was scattering."Oi! **Hold it**! Everybody bloody **_FREEZE_**!" Spike growled warningly.On command, hearing the threat in his voice, everyone froze in their tracks. Buffy was one quarter way up the stairs, Willow was in the dining room doorway, Tara was attempting to sneak into the kitchen, and Dawn was sneaking up the stairs, just ahead of Buffy."Buffy, luv, you go on ahead upstairs and get cleaned up, then meet us back down here. Red, you go on and do what you were gonna do. Glenda and Nibblet, I want you two to come in this living room with me, please." Spike stated calmly, then with some threat, talking to Tara and Dawn, who continued to attempt to sneak away. When Spike noticed that they were still ignoring him, he growled low in his throat and yelled, "**_NOW_!**"Hearing that, they both came slinking back into the living room to meet Spike, who quickly took off his boots and left them outside, then went into the living room, before Tara and Dawn decide to make a break for it again. "Now, please take a seat." He told them nicely as he walked into the living room. Knowing how pissed off he already was, they silently obeyed. After a minute or two of the three of them sitting in silence, Spike, taking a deep and calming breath, finally spoke. "Alright, so your telling me I have my soul back, correct?""Not exactly. You see, you never really lost it in the first place." Tara quietly tried to explain."What do you mean? How could I have had my soul all this time and yet not feel some _major_ remorse and regret for o'er a century of killin'?" Spike asked, not quite understanding."Umm…'cause you did it, the killing, more out of necessity, rather than ruthlessly." Dawn continued."Alright….I understand your point there, and yeah, I guess that's true, now that I think about it. But, how come I'm not all broody and what all like the poofter back in L.A.?""'Cause you're a different person, Spike. Didn't you ever wonder why you showed so much more humanity than the other around you?" Dawn told him."Well, yeah, but I just chalked it up to me bein' weird. Ya know? So how'd you two know I still had my soul?""Well, we just put two and two together. Between the way you treat others, especially my sister, the way you act and the stuff you do with out even a second thought, it was just obvious to us that your human soul _had_ to still be in you. Apparantly it's been fighting to control completely for a while now.""Yeah, seems that way. From what you tell me, anyhow. Now, before I let you two go, is there anything else you should be telling me?""Yeah, what else have you two '_forgot_' or just plain neglected to tell us?" Buffy asked coming into the living room and taking a seat on the arm of the chair Spike was sitting in and giving him a quick kiss."Hey you two! Willow's just in the next room, so unless you guys _want_ to be found out, I strongly suggest you quit it and keep your hands to yourselves. So to speak." Dawn scolded, rolling her eyes."Alright," they agreed sighing, but still held hands."Now, as I was asking, is there anything else you two are keeping from us?" Buffy asked her sister and Tara.Tara and Dawn exchanged knowing looks, but shook their heads anyway, not wanting to reveal any more of the secret surrounding Spike. At least not yet anyway.Spike, seeing the look exchanged, knew they were still covering up something. "Alright you two, out with it. What else is goin on with me, us, or that bleedin spell? I can tell you're hidin' somethin'. Just tell and I promise not to go all '_grr_' on you."Taking on last look over at Tara for approval and getting the go-ahead she was hoping for, Dawn went on to explain. "Well…you see…um….""Get on with it Dawn." Buffy threatened."Ok, ok. The thing is Spike, you see…well…it's not just your soul that you have, but uh…that spell Tara and I did?, well…it wasn't just an ordinary protection spell.""What the bleedin' hell is that supposed to mean? What'd you two bints bleedin' do to me?!" Spike swore, voice rising."We…we didn't **_do_** anything! That's just it. I m-mean we did a protection spell, but it wasn't as advanced as we to-told you. You see that spell was more to speed up the progress of your h-human soul." Tara sputtered."What do you mean, '_speed it up_'?" Spike demanded."You see, about a year after that spell being placed on you and you abiding by the previously set rules, which was drinking a full mug of Slayer's blood every few months, you won't need to do it anymore and the spell is over. You'll be like every-other person." Dawn explained hurriedly."Y-you mean he's gonna b-be h-h-hu-_human_?!?" Buffy sputtered, clutching Spike's hand tighter. She was completely thrown and most definitely confused as well."Shhh, luv. Why don't you let them finish, there's got to be an explanation." Spike told her, and urged Dawn to continue."Well…no, not exactly Buffy. He'll be human is _some_ ways, like permanent sunlight protection; the de-activation of the chip, so that he can defend himself; and his permanent soul, no strings attached. That sort of stuff.""So what you're saying is, you're turning _my boyfriend_ into a hybrid of some sort!?" asked Buffy, nearly screaming."Buffy! You've got to calm down, Willow's gonna hear you!" Tara told her."Besides," Dawn added, "_We_, Tara and I, didn't or aren't doing this to him. The _Powers That Be _are! We're just helping along the process some.""Well…I for one, don't really mind." Spike told the group. "There are obviously benefits to this thing. So, what vampire qualities do I get to keep then?""Hmm…well…let's see." Thought Tara out loud. "Oh! If I remember correctly, you'll still be cool to the touch, you'll keep your strength, speed, hearing, eyesight, etcetera." Tara finished explaining."So basically, he gets to keep all the parts he…err…_we_ love." said Buffy with a devious smile and a squeeze to Spike's hand."What about the blood Nibblet?" Spike asked somewhat worriedly."Oh, that'll stay basically the same as now, where you only need it once in a great while to bring up your strength.""Ok", he replied relieved. "So, that all you two were keeping from us?""Uh, yeah!" Tara responded. "That's all the information we have I think. Did we miss anything Dawn?""Well, I think we forgot the part about his immune system." Dawn replied."_Immune system_?" Buffy and Spike asked at once."Yeah, you see, since you're no longer going to fully be a vampire, you're going to be susceptible to human diseases and viruses now. But not as much as a typical human would. Your immunities will be just a tad higher than a Slayers, but you'll still need to be careful." Dawn explained."Oh." was all that either could think of to say."So, that's all now right Dawn?" Buffy asked."Yep. That's it, unless either of you two have anymore questions.""Not me. What about you sweets, you got anything else to ask them?" Spike said."Nope. I'm finished."

"Guess that's it then. You two are free to go now." Spike told them. "You ladies almost ready to go then?" Spike asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about Spike?" Tara asked him, clearly confused."Oh, yeah, sorry Glenda. What I meant was, Buffy and Bit, are you two almost ready to get outa here?""Huh?!" Buffy and Dawn asked in unison, completely thrown."I thought you two wanted to go out today? Figured I'd take you m'self since sun's no problem anymore." he clarified."Oh! Cool! Can we Buffy? _Pleeeease_?!" Dawn exclaimed, then gave Buffy her infamous puppy dog look, while Spike did the same._  
  
_Buffy, unable to resist either look, gave in. "Ok, sounds like fun." she agreed, then was ambushed by both Dawn and Spike with a gigantic hug, toppling her over onto the couch."I'll be right back, just leme get something from upstairs, then we can go! You guys are so cool!" Dawn said jumping off the couch and then rushing up the stairs."Since you've decided to take us out, why don't you go get your car, while I let Willow know we're all leaving. Then Dawn and I will meet you outside, since you probably want to clean off your boots too.""Yeah, actually I do, they are kinda gross, thanks to you.""Hey! I apologized, but it's your fault anyway. You're the one who wouldn't stop spinning!""Ok…you're right. I admit it, I didn't listen. I was having too much fun! I still can't believe it worked!" Spike beamed."Me either, but I'm glad it did. This will make our relationship somewhat easier on both of us.""You got that right!" Spike answered, then kissed Buffy deeply. After a few seconds he pulled away and told her, "We should really get going. How 'bout we take the truck, rather than my car. Considering my car is back at the graveyard and all the windows are blacked out as well. Don't really think it'll do for driving on the highway at two o'clock in the afternoon.""Highway?!" Buffy asked surprised." Well, yeah. How else do you expect us to get outa town?""Ok, good point. Yeah, I guess we could take the Jeep. The keys are on the hall table. I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Tara and Willow, then I'll be out. Ok?" Buffy told him, getting up from the couch."Alright, but I'm goin to say bye m'self to the witches." he replied, helping Buffy up. Then they both walked into the dining room to find them.Willow was just on her way out of the dining room as they entered. "Oh! Hey guys! You leaving now?" she asked."Yeah, we were just coming in to say goodbye. Spike's taking Dawn and I out and we're gonna take the Jeep. If it's ok with you, that is.""Yeah, that's cool. Tara said she's gonna stick around for a while, so we'll have her car if we need one. Speaking of which, she's in the kitchen getting us some drinks if you want to say goodbye to her.""Oh, yeah. Bye Willow, have fun." Buffy replied with a wink.Willow blushed and said, "Yeah, see ya later."Then Buffy started walking into the kitchen to find Tara, while Spike hung back to say his goodbye's. "Hey Buffy?" he asked, just before she reached the kitchen door."Yeah?""Could you do me a favor and please tell Glenda in there goodbye for me? I wanted to go outside and clean off my boots before we go.""Yeah sure! I'll be out on a couple with Dawn." Buffy replied with a smile, then continued into the kitchen while Spike walked outside.Once outside, he went around to the side of the house to get the hose and then came back around to the stoop, where he sat down and lit up a cigarette."You know, you really should try and quit.", came a voice from behind him, startling him and causing him to drop him to drop the lit cigarette."Ow! Bloody Hell!" Spike swore and tuned around to see who just scared him. "Oh. It was you Red, don't do that to me!""Sorry Spike, just came out here to see how it's going. I figure that the whole soul and humanization thing can be kinda overwhelming.""Yeah, sorta. I mean, I'm happy about it and all, but it's just a lot to take in at once. But , it is nice to know that I don't have to really worry about the sun anymore though." Spike told her, while rinsing off his boots."I can imagine!""Well…looks like this is as clean as they're gonna get." Spike said, referring to his boots while putting them on and then standing up. Then he continued on to say, "I guess I'd better go in and get Buffy and Nibblet, if we're ever gonna get outa here that is. See ya later Red."

"Bye Spike." Willow replied. Then, just as he was about to open the front door to go inside, Willow called to him. "Wait up Spike."

"Sure, what's up?" he asked, taking his hand off the knob."I just wanted to say good luck. Not just with what Dawn and Tara just told you, but with Buffy too. Love can be pretty hard sometimes, but I think you two belong together and really need each other right now too. Take care of her. She really cares for you, possibly even love, I'm not sure. But I _can_ tell how much she cares about you.""How?" asked Spike stunned."I just can tell, I don't know how to explain it. Now go say goodbye to Tara & get out of here, before Buffy comes out to find you and becomes suspicious. I don't want her to know that I know yet." Willow told him."Alright, I'll take care of **_both_** my girls. Thanks!" Spike replied, then walked into the house musing to himself. _Just when I thought I was finally beginning to understand things 'round here. At least she's happy for us and understands._ Just as Spike reached the kitchen doorway, Tara and Buffy came out. "Oh good, there you are. I was just coming in to get you." Spike told Buffy, then continued, "Why don't you go see if you can get your sis down 'ere so we can go.""Ok, see you later Tara, have fun with Willow." she told her with a wink and then went off to find Dawn.Tara blushed and then turned to Spike. "Well Glenda, I guess I gotta say thanks. I really appreciate what you've done for me with the spell as well as Buffy.""Yeah no problem. I was more than happy to do it. So where are you guys off to?"_  
  
_"L.A. actually, but don't tell them. I figure they can go shopping & what all while I go get my papers and all that rot in order for the trip." he told her."That sounds like fun. I hope you guys have a good time." Tara told him."Yeah, you and Red too. I'm gonna go get my girls now. I'll see you later." Then he walked out of the room, only to return second later. "Oh, and by the way, just so you know….I don't plan on bringing them home 'till sometime late tonight. Possibly even early tomorrow morning, _if _I can manage to get reservations at the new Bed and Breakfast on the coast.""I'm sure you can. Just be careful out there in L.A." Tara told him."Don't worry, we will." he replied, leaving the room and almost colliding into Buffy and Dawn at the foot of the stairs."Hey!" all three cried at once."Bloody Hell! Would everyone quit sneaking up on me!" Spike swore. "Now, are we all ready to go now?""Yeah, lets go! Bye Tara and Willow! See you guys later!" Dawn said, while walking out the front door with her sister and Spike."Bye Dawnie!" they replied, then shut and locked the door behind them.TBC….  
  
Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it so far.   
  
I'm not getting many and it kinda hurts. I've worked extremely hard on this fic and it seems that no one's actually reading this, or really cares enough to let me know their thoughts.  
  
So **_PLEASE_** review…I'm begging here!! 


	11. Driven 'Round the Bend: Literally

****

Chapter 11: Driven 'Round the Bend - Literally

  
  
Within seconds of walking out the front door, Dawn quickened pace. Noticing her sister's pace, Buffy also sped up and within half-a-stride she was right next to Dawn."Hey!" Dawn complained, breaking into a light jog. Buffy sighed and took a couple large steps to catch back up to her sister. Then, just as Buffy caught up, Dawn broke out into a full out sprint. But Buffy, knowing what her little sister was up to, broke into a fast paced sprint in order to get ahead of her. Dawn, noticed Buffy was gaining on her and sped up as well. Just as Dawn thought she was in the clear, Buffy yelled out, "I call shotgun!". At the moment of hearing that, Dawn stopped running and slowly continued walking towards the jeep, defeated. Once she announced her point, Buffy also stopped running and fell back into step with Spike. During the race, Spike had done all he could to keep from laughing at the situation, but no sooner he got over to the jeep and saw the fierce look on Dawn's face, he couldn't hold it any longer. Dawn glared at him, but he was too busy laughing at the ridiculous scene he just witnessed to notice."Do you two realize how bloody ridiculous you looked, not just one minute ago?" He managed to say to his girls through his laughter. That was _the_ strangest, most ridiculous, yet oddly hilarious thing I've witnessed between you two, **_ever_**! All o'er the bloody front seat!"One look at Spike, struggling with laughter and trying to unlock the jeep door was more than enough to set Buffy off into a fit of giggles as well. Soon, Dawn joined in, unable to stay mad, just happy to see Buffy and Spike so cheerful.

Buffy was the first to regain composure and took the keys from Spike and unlocked the doors by the simple press of a button on the key chain. "We should get going if we're ever gonna make it to any of the good shops before they close." she told Spike, then hurried around to the passenger side to climb in before Dawn tried to steal her spot.  
  
All was quiet in the Jeep for the first few minutes of the trio's excursion, while they enjoyed the scenery and the weather of the warm spring day. Spike had rolled all the windows down and was enjoying not only the sunlight that was bathing him, but also the company of his two girls. So far his day was going pretty well, for now at least anyway.

Buffy was gazing out her window, watching all the children playing in the parks and had a flash back to a conversation she had with Angel a few years ago._"I still have to go home and fill out my egg diary.""Your what?""Oh, I told you, that faux parenting gig we're doing at school. Like I'm really planning to have kids anytime soon. Uh, maybe **some** day, in the future, when I'm done having a life, but... right now kids would be just a little too much to deal with.""I wouldn't know. I don't... Well, you know, I, I can't.""Oh. (looks away briefly, then back) That's okay, um... I-I figured there were all sorts of things vampires couldn't do. You know, like work for the Telephone Company, or volunteer for the Red Cross, or... have little vampires.""So you don't think about the future?""No.""Never?""No.""You really don't care what happens a year from now? Five years from now?""Angel, when I look into the future, a-a... all I see is you! All I want is you.""I know the feeling."_

Buffy sighed loudly and mumbled under her breath, "_Guess things change_…._a lot_." She wondered if there had been any past slayers to ever have any children. "_Probably not, seeing as I'm one of the few to actually **live** past their 18th birthday in the first place. But, even if there **was **even a remote possibility that I could **eventually** have children, I doubt if I would **ever** have a husband to have them with anyway. Angel said he couldn't have any, and seeing as all the times that Spike and I've been together and I still haven't gotten pregnant from him, I guess that means that it's not just him, but his entire kind. Not that I'd ever even **think** of being with another Vampire anyway. Maybe I'll figure out a way to ask Giles about it after we get to England." _Buffy sighed again, a bit louder this time. Spike picked up on her far-off look and decided to ask her about it.

"Penny for your thoughts, luv." he told her, placing his hand on her knee."Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was just kinda day dreaming." she told him."That sigh didn't sound like an ordinary day-dream to me.""Well…I was thinking about Angel actually." she told him, while placing her hand over his and turning in her seat to face him."Oh." he replied dejectedly then went to remove his hand from her knee."No, Spike. Not like that." she tried explaining and took his hand in hers."How then? Please tell me. I'd like to know why **_my_** girlfriend is day-dreaming about her ex, my grandsire, while driving with **_me_**." he ranted towards her, practically yelling."Spike, please…calm down." She told him, squeezing his hand. "Look outside. Do you see all those kids out there, playing in the warm day?" At his nod she continued. "I was thinking about a conversation I had with him a few years ago, before you were part of the permanent picture. I had to do this faux parenting thing for school with an egg, which turned out badly, but whole long other story. Anyway, we got to talking about kids and stuff and then how Vampires couldn't have any. After that he was asking about what I saw in the future, and at the time all I could even think about was him. All I saw was _him_, and that's all I wanted as well. But then, a year or two later is when Willow cast that "_thy will be done_" spell and we got engaged and everything. That's when I realized that I truly cared for you, I just didn't realize exactly how much yet. I was just now thinking about how much things can change in just a relatively short period of time.""Oh. I'm sorry then. I didn't _mean_ to yell, it's just…he really gets on my bloody nerves. He always got his way and the girl. Nothing and no one else mattered to him back when our clan was together." he told her, focusing on the road once again."I understand, and actually, I can't really blame you for jumping to conclusions. I would have done the same if you told me you were day-dreaming about Dru. But you have to realize Angel is in my past now. He is no more than a friend to me anymore, _you_ are the **only** man…err…Vampire…err…whatever you are now, in my life.""**_Our_** **_life._**" Dawn corrected from the back seat. "You know, I never really did like Angel much. He never treated you fairly, Buffy, like you were his girlfriend. He treated you like an inferior mostly, as well as the rest of the _Scooby Gang_. No one else really liked him either for that same reason. But Spike, he treats most people with the respect that they deserve. Even if he _does _sometimes tend to be a master of the tactless. I tried to tell you that from the beginning, but only towards the end of last year did you finally get up enough nerve to do anything about your feelings. Then you had to go and do a bloody stupid thing, like break up with him when Captain Cardboard came back. And with a wife no less!!" (She added the last part bitterly.)"Way to go bit!" Spike cheered her on."Don't encourage her, Spike. You've got her talking like you now!"

"What's the big deal about that?" Dawn whined.

"Big sis is right, Nibblet. I'm sorry, I _do _have to agree on some level. You shouldn't cuss at least."

"What did I say that was a _cuss_? And what _is_ a '_cuss_'anyway?"

"It's a swear, Dawn." Buffy told her. "And you said _Bloody_."

"Oh. Oops, sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

" '_Captain Cardboard_' **does** have a name guys, and besides he wasn't like cardboard." Buffy tried to defend Riley.

"Sure….if you say so." Spike and Dawn replied at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"This is going to be a looooong day." Buffy thought out loud.

"You don't even realize yet just how right you are." Spike muttered under his breath, then went back to concentrating on the road, while Buffy went back to staring out her window and Dawn decided to start rummaging through her mini backpack that she had brought with her. After a minute or two of searching, Dawn was beginning to become frustrated.

"I _swore_ I put it in here. It's **_got _**to be in here _somewhere_, it just _has _to." Dawn mumbled to herself as she dug through her bag.

"What's that Nibblet? What are you looking for?" Spike asked overhearing her and glancing in the mirror at her.

"Huh? What'd you say Spike?" Dawn asked him, being preoccupied with the contents of the bag in her lap.  
  
"I asked what you were looking for. You seem to be very intent on finding whatever that blasted thing is."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm looking for a CD I had." she told him, not taking her eyes off of her bag. "I _swore_ I put it in here before we left the house.""I wouldn't worry about it to much Dawn. We probably won't listen to it anyway. Knowing you it's probably some boy-band or something. I know I sure don't want to hear that junk," Buffy told her sister, "and I'm pretty sure Spike hates that music too. Right Spike?!""****'**_Hate_**' is such a strong word, Slayer." he replied mischievously.  
  
"_Please_ don't tell me you actually _like_ that stuff! I thought you were completely dead-set against all of it.""I am….mostly. There are a couple songs I do like, maybe more."_  
  
_"You've _got_ to be kidding me! What happened to the whole '_Grr…I'm the Big-Bad' _routine?""First of all, It wasn't a _routine._ And second, I still _am _the Big Bad.""Big Bad _what_, Spike? You're dating you're once mortal enemy, you have a soul, and a makeshift family. So what exactly are you 'The Big-Bad' of now?, family man?" Dawn asked sarcastically, while continuing to search for her CD.  
  
Spike thought about that for a minute and took in everything that happened in the past day and a half. "Actually Nibblet, that's _exactly _what I am now!" He replied with his trademark cocky smile and tone. "I'm the Big Bad family man and bloody proud of it too!"Buffy gasped in awe as Dawn, completely thrown by what he just said, actually stopped searching in order to stare at him and make sure he was for real."Do you seriously mean that Spike? You consider us as your family?" Dawn asked hopefully." Course I do sweet bit. I promised years ago to protect you ' 'till the end of the world' and I intend to stick to it! That promise wasn't just to Buffy either, I made it to myself as well. I intend to protect _both _of you. You are my family and I'll do everything I can to see that you're protected. I love you.""We love you too, Spike." Dawn told him, then leaned forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which caused his cheeks to pinken just a bit."Aww Spike, you're blushing! That's so cute!" Buffy told him.  
  
"Shut it Slayer." He grumbled in response."But it's sooo cute…" Buffy sing-songed at him.  
  
"How 'bout that CD Nibblet?" Spike asked, desperate to change the subject off his face.  
  
"Still looking Spike.""Well how 'bout we turn on the radio then? Just till you find that blasted CD you are looking for.""Why do we have to listen to it at all, we're almost to the mall anyway. By the time she finds it, we'll be pulling into a parking spot.""It's only fair Buffy! You stole the front, so _I_ get to choose the music. Besides, we have the entire ride home to listen to it, _when _I find it.""Ugh. Fine." Buffy replied rolling her eyes. "Can I at least choose the radio station we listen to 'till we get to the mall?"  
  
"Nope." Spike replied. "I'm gonna choose it, you can choose what we listen too _after_ your sister gets her turn.""No fair ganging up on me you two." Buffy complained. "Well, at least we only have a couple more minutes 'till we get to the mall anyway."  
  
_That's what you think_ Spike thought to himself as he turned on the radio. To his surprise one of his favorite songs had just started, so he decided to sing along.__

I see trees of green, red roses too.

I see them bloom for me and you,

And I say to myself, what a wonderful world

I see skies of blue and clouds of white.

Bright sunny days, dark sacred nights,

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

The colors of the rainbow, all so pretty in the skies

Are also on the faces of people walkin' by,

I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"

They're really sayin', "I love you."

I see babies cry, Oh I watch them grow,

They'll learn much more, than I'll never know.

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world.  
  
And I say to myself, .... what a wonderful world.

Throughout the entire song Buffy and Dawn had constantly, yet quietly, snickered, asked each other what had gotten into Spike, and shot him strange and confused looks. Once the song ended and Spike had stopped singing, however, the girls could keep quiet no longer and finally erupted into laughter.  
  
"Oi! Shut it you two! What was so bleedin' funny about that song?"  
  
Taking and deep breath trying to calm herself, Buffy spoke up. "Well…for one, whoever that just was on the radio, totally turned a mellow and soothing song into a _major_ punk rock song."  
  
"Hey! Don't poke fun at Joey. He's a bloody terrific artist I'll have you know."  
  
"_Joey_?!" the sisters asked in unison.  
  
"Joey Ramone…" Spike offered, but only received blank stares, rather than recognition. "Ya know…lead of one of the most famous British punk groups, _The Ramones_." Still, he received confused looks, only this time accompanied by shoulder shrugs. So, he did the last possible thing he could think of in order to make them understand…he sang. "Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated."  
  
"Oh!! Ok!!" Buffy and Dawn agreed in unison, yet again.  
  
"_Twits_" Spike sighed and mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that _William_!!" Buffy scolded slapping him on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Spike whined, while rubbing his arm.  
  
"God, you are _such_ a baby. I barely hit you."  
  
"Still hurt." he pouted.  
  
"Oh! Give me a break." Buffy said, while rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"I know a way to make it feel better…" Spike told her with a playful tone to his voice.  
  
Buffy immediately flushed, her mind going quickly to the gutter, but decided to play along to see just what he was up to. After all, Dawn _was_ still in the truck with them. "Oh really? And what, pray tell, would that be?" she asked, then added sarcastically, "Kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"Actually, luv, that's _exactly _what I was thinking!"  
  
Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes, but reluctantly gave in. So, she kissed her fingertips and then placed them on his arm where she had hit him. "There," she grumbled, "feel better now?"  
  
"Nope, sorry pet." he pouted, "Guess you'll have to do it the old fashioned way."  
  
"Ugh, fine!" Buffy grumbled at him again, then leaned over and kissed his arm. "Better _now_?"  
  
"Yes luv, much. But…the pain has seemed to migrate."  
  
"Spike…" Buffy warned. But he just pouted in response. She sighed again, but still gave in. "Ok…so where'd it _migrate_ to?" she asked, suddenly very aware of their close proximity.  
  
"Just here." Spike told her, taking her fingers and placing them on his lips and kissing them.  
  
Buffy's breath caught in her throat then and she could only close her eyes and smile broadly in response. After a few seconds, Spike released her hand, to which she practically whimpered at the loss of contact with him. Slowly she opened her eyes though, and was met with his cloudy sapphire ones and she couldn't help but smile at him as their hands intertwined around each other.   
  
Desperate to change the atmosphere before she did something drastic, Buffy started fiddling with the radio in order to find an upbeat, non love song. Eventually, after a few very agonising minutes, Buffy found a station, and surprisingly both other occupants of the truck had no discrepancies with it either. But then again, Dawn _was_ preoccupied with attempting to find her CD, and Spike would go along with whatever she decided at the moment, already knowing how heavy the atmosphere was right then. But then, just as the song had begun it's first chorus, that's when Dawn shrieked from the back seat, startling both Buffy as well as Spike, causing him to swerve onto the shoulder of the road and back again.  
  
"Geeze Spike. Drive much?!" Dawn asked sarcastically, while holding her cherished CD high in the air as though it were a trophy.  
  
"I drive quite often, as you bloody well know Nibblet. It's just lil' girls like you shrieking in the back while I'm doing it that I'm having a problem with at the moment." Spike practically growled back. To which Dawn just lowered her head and quietly apologized. "Yeah, yeah…now what was so bleedin' terrific that you had to go shrieking about and nearly cause me to get into an accident?" "And _please_ don't tell me that it was all over that blasted CD you've been looking for since you got in."  
  
"Ok…I won't." She replied with just a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I don't see how it matters, the mall exit is only a few miles ahead anyhow." Buffy told her. "It's not like we'll listen to it anyhow."  
  
"Aww...c'mon Buffy," Dawn whined at her, "Please?!?! Just at least look at the list of songs that are on it." She then handed her the CD with it's case.  
  
"Fine, but no promises we'll listen." She told her sister, taking the item from her hand.   
  
As Dawn was sitting back in her seat and Buffy was turning back around in hers, she noticed Spike had missed the exit for the mall. Tapping him gently on the shoulder to get his attention, she quietly asked, "Uh…Spike?"  
  
"Yeah lil' bit? What is it?" he asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at her.  
  
"Well…" Dawn stared, unsure if he was still angry with her for shrieking a few minutes previous.  
  
"Spit it out Nibblet, I'm not mad at you anymore and I promise I'll try to to curse at you for the rest of this trip."  
  
"Ok, fine." she sighed, then continued. "I think…no, wait…I'm pretty sure that you missed our exit to get to the mall." She then looked towards her sister for conformation, which she received with a slight nod. "Actually Spike, I take that back; I'm _positive_ that you've definitely passed it."  
  
"Mm-hmm…and your point being…?"  
  
"Honey, don't you think that you ought to find a place to turn around or at least take the next exit coming up?" Buffy asked him sweetly, giving the hand that was still intertwined with hers a slight squeeze.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Huh?! Why?!" Buffy and Dawn exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Don't wanna." He answered them simply.  
  
"But you _promised_ to take us to the mall!" Buffy sighed exasperatedly.   
  
"Actually, luv, I didn't. I only promised to take you two out is all. 'Sides, I'm not about to go to _this_ blasted mall. 'S too…UGH! What's the word…?" he sighed, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Overpriced?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Lame?" Buffy offered.  
  
"No…still not quite it. Though you _do_ have a point."  
  
The truck grew quiet as the trio tried to think up a word to describe the local mall. After quite a few minutes suddenly and with out warning Spike yelled, "I got it!! The word's '_identical_ '! Everything in that blasted place is all uniform, which in turn makes it lame and boring!" Spike told them gleefully.  
  
"Ok…that makes total sense Spike, but it still doesn't explain why we're not goin' there. It's the closest one around and besides that, probably the _only _thing. Aside from that even that's where _everyone_ goes." Dawn complained.  
  
"Not the _only thing_." Spike mumbled seductively under his breath, while stealing a glance at Buffy and giving her a knowing wink. This only caused Buffy to immediately flush and her heart beat to skip a little, as well as earned him a pinch in the arm.  
  
"So where _are_ we going, if you refuse to go to the mall?" Buffy asked inquisitively.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! That's for me to know and _you_," he said motioning between the two girls, "to find out!" He finished with a wicked grin at both of them.  
  
"Do we at least get a hint?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah I guess that's fair. Leme think, ok Nibblet?"  
  
"Sure. But can you guys at least put on my CD now?"  
  
Buffy sighed and turned to face her sister, "Yeah, I _guess_ we can manage. Leme see the case though too, I need to know what I'm in for."  
  
"It's not as bad as you think, trust me Buffy."  
  
To this Buffy just scoffed and said, "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see and hear it! Now just hand it over."  
  
"I can't. You still have it. I think you put it in the glove box."  
  
"Oh. Yeah…sorry about that." Buffy told her, turning around and popping open the glove box to get out the CD.  
  
As she searched, a hint popped into Spike's head. "Ok, I got a hint for you gals!…_Big, Bright, Gambling_."  
  
"We're goin' to Vegas!?!?" Both girls shrieked together.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Bints!!" Spike cursed, rubbing his ears. "No! We're bloody well NOT going' to the gambling capitol of the bloody United States!! 'Sides, we're staying _in_ this state! So there! That's two hints now, you've only got eighteen questions left to ask about this trip and they all gotta have '_yes_' or '_no_' answers. Oh! And while you two are pondering all this, Buffy, why don't you read Nibblet's play list."  
  
"All right, but I swear Dawn, if you've fibbed on this list, you're in _deep_ and I mean it!"  
  
"Geeze Buff! Calm Down! I promise I told the truth!" she told her holding her hands up in a '_surrender_' type motion.  
  
"Fine, but you've been warned." Buffy shot back, then started to read over the list. After reading the first few, Buffy groaned loudly. "This _can't_ be happening." she mumbled.  
  
"Now, now, luv." Spike told her patting her knee, then once again taking her hand. "As much as I'd _love_ to be able to read your mind, I can't. So…you care to explain why you aren't reading aloud and instead grumbling?"  
  
Buffy sighed, but complied and started to read the list.

_  
  
Bush - Out Of This World_

Christina Agulara - I Turn To You

Avril Lavigne - Things I'll Never Say

Avril Lavigne - Complicated

98 Degrees - The Hardest Thing

Tonic - If You Could Only See  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Bryan Adams - Everything I Do ( I Do It For You)

Journey - Open Arms

John Stamos & The Beach Boys - Forever

Sarah McLachlan - Angel

Guns 'N Roses - November Rain   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Foreigner - I Wanna Know What Love Is

Survivor - The Search Is Over

Enya - Only Time

Celine Dion - Beauty & The Beast

Love of a Lifetime - Firehouse

Dan Hill - Sometimes When We Touch

Bette Middler - Wind Beneath My Wings (BONUS)

As Buffy was finishing up the second part of the list, she couldn't help but to steal a glance over at Spike. She quickly noticed that his cheeks seemed a bit pink, while the rest of his face seemed paler than usual. "You ok, Spike?" she asked, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Bloody wonderful…" he answered sarcastically. "Ummm…Nibblet?" Spike asked with a slight nervous shake to his voice.  
  
"What's up Spike?" She answered back with a twinge of fear.  
  
"Just where exactly did you get your _selections_ from?"  
  
"Um…I plead the 5th?" Dawn squeaked.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!" Buffy said practically growling and throwing her hands in the air, while attempting to lunge at Dawn over her seat and the center console.  
  
Dawn shrieked and shrunk back in her seat as far as she could possibly go with out actually climbing over the back of the seat into the trunk section. "Sorry! Sorry, Sorry! Don't kill me! Please!!" Dawn pleaded with her sister as she lunged closer.  
  
"Give me one good not to." Buffy growled, reaching for Dawn with one hand, while trying to unlatch her seatbelt with the other.  
  
"I was only trying to help!" Dawn squealed as Buffy's hand shot closer.  
  
"_Help_, Dawnie, _Help_?!" Buffy growled at her, using the one name she knew grated on her nerves the most when she was in trouble. "How is reading **_my_** diary, **_my_** personal, private property and thoughts and then putting a good portion of that info out for the public's ears _Helping_?!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Luv, calm down. Please relax." Spike tried soothing, while rubbing her back in small circles.  
  
"_Calm down_?! Did you just tell me to **_Calm Down_**??!!_" _Buffy snapped at him.  
  
"Yes luv. That's exactly what I said. If you don't, _someone_, namely your sister, or quite possible even _you_, **_will_** get hurt. Especially if I happen to stop short. So please Buffy, I say again…calm down."  
  
"How the flying fuck can _you_ tell _me_ to '_Calm Down_'and _not_ hurt her for this??!!" Buffy screamed back at him, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Spike sighed exasperatedly and pulled the truck over. "Bloody Hell, Slayer." he growled. "I'm in the bleedin same damn position as you, you stupid bint! Can't you see that?!" he snapped back and quickly unlatched his own belt, then opened the door and stepped outside, slamming the door behind him for good measure. "Time for a bleedin' smoke break." he mumbled to himself, going to fish out his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket.  
  
TBC….  
  
Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it so far.   
  
I'm not getting many and it kinda hurts. I've worked extremely hard on this fic and it seems that no one's actually reading this, or really cares enough to let me know their thoughts.  
  
So **_PLEASE_** review…I'm begging here!!  
  
To those who have reviewed…thank you ever so much, you're greatly appreciated!!Special Thanks to KC, Revenant and Kitty who are the _brilliant_ people behind the chapter titles! 


	12. Short Tempers, Rising Passion

****

Chapter 12: Short Tempers and Rising Passion  
  
No sooner Spike started yelling, both girls froze. Neither one had heard him like that in a _very long_ time and were both afraid of what could possibly follow.  
  
"See what you did now, Buffy?!!" Dawn accused.  
  
"Me?! How is this _my _fault?!" Buffy started yelling again.  
  
"Duh, Buffy! Did you _not_ just hear what he just said?!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard him. He swore at me with a couple of _Bloody_'_s_ and then he called me a _Stupid Bint_." Buffy told her sister, tears welling up. "All because I was gonna, and _still might_, throttle you!!" Buffy yelled, tears running down her face, then realizing what she just said, her eyes widened. "Oh great!!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Now you've got me talking like him!"  
  
Dawn laughed, then told her, "No, between the swears Buffy. Did you actually _hear_ what he said?"  
  
"Yes _Dawnie_ I did!" Buffy stated firmly, her voice rising again.  
  
"Fine then!" Dawn bit back. "If you remember it so _freakin_ well, then please, humour me and remind me! 'Cause I seem to _forget_!!" she screamed at her.  
  
Buffy thought for what seemed like centuries, but was merely only about a minute or two. Then his words came floating back to her as she opened her mouth to _remind_ Dawn, as she so blatantly put it. "He said that…" Buffy paused trying to figure out a way to word it, but not succeeding very well, she thought _screw it_ and continued. "He was in the _same position as me_. Whatever the hell _that's_ supposed to mean." she finished, mumbling the last part, but still not quite absorbing the meaning behind those words. Both girls sat in silence for a moment before Dawn spoke up, once again.  
  
"Umm…Buffy?" She asked cautiously and quietly, not really wanting to start another yelling match with her sister, nor disturb her thoughts. But she definitely needed to move them along before Spike left, or had another freak out and did something stupid.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you understand what he meant by that?"  
  
"Not exactly…I mean, well…how can he be in _the same position_ as me if he was sitting calmly, maybe a bit paler then usual and I coulda swore his cheeks were a bit pink, but other than that, he was basically the opposite of me. Unless…you don't think he meant…no…he couldn't…_could he_? _Does he_? _Is he_?" Buffy rambled, finally coming to the realization of just exactly what Spike meant by those words and why he was so upset. "Dawn?" she asked quietly, not trusting her voice, "Is he?" Buffy asked disbelievingly.  
  
Dawn regarded her sister carefully…thinking at times how much of a blonde she can be, especially when she gets upset, but she also regarded her quickly as well, remembering how short her fuse could be when she needed solid conformation or complete denial over something urgent. She then took a deep breath and decided to just tell her as much truth as possible with out managing to get into _another_ fight with her, especially while Spike was outside somewhere being po'd and sulking. She knew that avoidance of the subject had a very high chance of her getting killed, or at least some major pain inflected onto her. If not by Buffy, then surely by Spike. Once again, she took a deep calming breath and then looked her sister directly in the eye and said just two words, "_Yes_, **_exactly_**." She then watched the range of emotions play across her sister's face. Everything from excitement all the way through to complete terror, and then back to relief and excitement again. Then, after all that, Dawn witnessed something scarcely seen with Buffy. Something she hadn't seen since…_god!! Could it really be that long?!_…since before she _left_, possibly even before the whole Glory mess got so out of hand. No…wait…there was that time after she came home from talking to Spike after the whole Glory torture incident. Oh! And then when she came home that very morning. (Not the morning she came back, due to Willow's spell, but the morning of the day they were in now.) What she saw was a genuine smile, the kind that practically lit up her entire face. Just looking at her smile made Dawn smile just as brightly and give Buffy a huge hug. When Dawn finally released her sister, Buffy looked at her completely confused.   
  
Dawn smiled brightly and chirped, "Welcome back!"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked, cocking her head slightly.  
  
_Geeze, Spike really is rubbing off on her_, Dawn thought giddily. "Besides this morning when you walked in the front door, just now was the first time since you've come back, that I've seen a genuine smile on your face."  
  
Buffy thought for a moment and had to look in the mirror to confirm it herself. "Yeah, so I am." Buffy agreed still smiling.  
  
"Do you even realize _why_ you're so smiley?" Dawn asked. Buffy just shrugged in response. "Cause for the first time in a very, _very _long time…" Dawn paused for dramatic effect. "…you're happy!! Not just _pretending for everyone else's sake_, but now it's for real!! So, _welcome back_!!!"  
  
"Thanks…I think." Buffy told her…a bit suspicious.

"Yeah. No problem! Now, I highly suggest you go out there and find Spike. Preferably _before_ he has _another_ freak out."  
  
"Ok…fine. But you're not off the hook about the CD just yet."  
  
"Figured as much, but I can explain and you'll see…I'm more innocent over it than you're thinking."  
  
"_Whatever_." Buffy sighed. "But we _will_ discuss this later." "Now…did you happen to notice which way he stormed off to?"  
  
"Umm…I think he wandered off to our right."  
  
"Ok…I'll be back soon. STAY HERE and NO EAVESDROPPING!!" Buffy told Dawn as she climbed out of the truck.  
  
"Fine." Dawn told her with a sigh. Then began the task of retrieving the scattered contents of her backpack from the entire back seat area. She had dumped and scattered everything due to her desperate search for her prized CD. The same one that had just gotten herself in deep trouble, yet finally opened Buffy's eyes to the feelings that she as _  
The Slayer _had been suppressing deep down for so incredibly long.  
  
Just before Buffy shut the door, she told her sister in her most authoritative voice, "I mean it Dawn. NO EAVESDROPPING!"  
  
Dawn sighed exasperatedly and responded, "Just go get your boyfriend so we can get a move on and quit worrying about me. I'll be fine." "REALLY!"  
  
When she _finally _shut the door, Buffy was off to find and retrieve Spike. As she slowly walked down the hill, she desperately attempted to think up a way to apologize to Spike for not thinking before she spoke _and _for having a _blonde moment _on top of that as well! But, unfortunately, she reached him before she could come up with anything, so she decided to wing it. As she approached him, she noticed two things…one, that he had his back to her and was seemingly trying to ignore her presence. And two, that he had an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.  
  
"Thinking of lighting that any time soon?" she asked him.  
  
"I would, but I lost my lighter. I think I left it in the truck."  
  
Buffy slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out some matches.   
  
"What's that for Slayer? Planning on lighting me on fire?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Only in my dreams!!" she laughed. Then she walked over to Spike and lit his cigarette for him. "Spike, I'm sorry I snapped at you.", she said quietly. "I just hate knowing that Dawn is going through my personal stuff."  
  
"I know how you feel." He answered shortly.  
  
"I know. I didn't realize it until you ran out of the car that she didn't only get those song ideas from me."  
  
"Well if you hadn't totally wigged out, I would have had the chance to tell you that not all those songs came from you, luv."  
  
"Ok, from now on I promise to try to have a little more patience and to cut down on the _wigging_." Buffy said emphasizing the word _wigging_. "When exactly did you start talking like me anyway?" Buffy asked with a sly grin.   
  
"Dunno." Spike shrugged & chuckled. "Looks like you're corrupting me. I better stay away from you." He joked and started to walk away.   
  
"Don't you dare!!" Buffy exclaimed with more emotion than she had intended and proceeded to grab his arm pulling him back, then hung her head in a weak attempt to hide it. "So, do you forgive me now?" she asked, pouting slightly.  
  
"I'll only forgive you on _one condition_." he told her holding up one finger as if to demonstrate.  
  
"Oh yeah...what's that?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
He then glided toward her till they were only inches apart, then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down so his lips were practically touching her ear. "If you tell me how often I'm in your dreams." He whispered seductively.  
  
"Spike!" she squealed, playfully slapping him & blushing a bright red.   
  
"Come on Buffy, I know you dream about me. I can hear your little whimpers while your sleeping and I just know you're dreaming of me touching you. So, come on, tell me. How often?"  
  
She hesitated at first, Spike taking her completely off guard. She took a step toward him so her face was dangerously close to his. She looked into his eyes and scanned his face until she was seductively staring at his lips. "Every night." she replied breathlessly.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
  
"No. But you are!" She told him grinning as she noticed the bulge in his jeans and cupped her hand against it, causing Spike to grown in response.  
  
"You're gonna be the death of me, sweetness." He growled, cautiously removing her hand and taking a few steps backwards.  
  
"But that's one of the reasons you love me, _right_?" She asked coyly.  
  
"Of many." He replied with a grin.  
  
"So…do you forgive me _now_?" she pouted.  
  
"Not quite." He told her, then grabbed her and kissed her soundly causing her to moan into his mouth. Spike pulled away and looked into the eyes of his breathless slayer. "Ok, _now_…I forgive you." he said with a cocky smirk, and walked back to the truck leaving her standing there completely stunned and breathless.   
  
TBC….  
  
Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it so far.   
  
I'm not getting many and it kinda hurts. I've worked extremely hard on this fic and it seems that no one's actually reading this, or really cares enough to let me know their thoughts.  
  
So **_PLEASE_** review…I'm begging here!!  
  
To those who have reviewed…thank you ever so much, you're greatly appreciated!!**P.S. When you review let me know what your favorite chapter(s) and scene(s) so far have been and why?**


	13. Past and Present Collide

****

Chapter 13: Past and Present Collide  
  
As Spike walked back up to the truck he whistled happily, thinking about how for once he actually stunned Buffy speechless and how he took her by complete surprise.  
  
While Buffy, on the other hand, stood dumbstruck exactly where Spike left her after kissing her senseless. After a few moments she was finally coming to and was positive she was imagining things. So, in order to prove it to herself she slowly reached up to her lips expecting to find them covered in lip gloss and definitely not slightly swollen due to a mind numbing kiss. But, instead the were just the opposite. Completely void of gloss and indeed a bit swollen.  
  
Once he finally approached the truck, Dawn stuck her head out the window and informed him that Buffy was still standing dumbstruck, down at the bottom of the hill where he left her moments earlier. "Oi! Slayer! Let's go!" When she didn't respond he called again, "Buffy! C'mon goldilocks we're goin' now!" Finally she looked up and acknowledged she heard him and then smiling to herself, she climbed back up the hill and into the Jeep. No sooner had she climbed back in, Dawn was already begging for the CD to be put on.  
  
"Fine, fine." she heard Spike mumble while sliding in the CD.  
  
"Dawn, you still have to explain how you got those lists." Buffy started, only to be shushed by Dawn as the first few notes of the first track started. "Fine, but you're _so _talkin' later." Buffy grumbled, then sat quietly while listening to the stereo. At first Buffy didn't remember that _Out of this World_ was on her list, but once the first verse started…  
she remembered quite well.   
  
_When we die  
we go into the arms of those  
that remember us_

Even now, when she thought of that night, her knuckles rang out in pain, a continual reminder of what she had done to the man next to her. She then stiffened in her seat. An action that didn't go un-noticed by Spike. Knowing better than to make a smart ass remark, he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He then told her in his most soothing and honest voice, " 'S ok…relax luv. I remember this song quite well, as well as recognize the situation behind it too. But, we've moved past that now luv. There's no need to be anxious about it anymore. Those guys are over with."  
  
"Yeah, I know…it's just that night is still so clear in my mind. I even have scars on my knuckles that remind me of it every day."  
  
"I've noticed." he told her quietly and then lifted up her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Would someone please inform me back here. What happened that has to do with this song? Did I make a bad choice to use it?"  
  
"No…that's ok Dawnie. You couldn't have known."  
  
"Well…can one or both of you explain what happened? It must be a big deal if it's still bringing tears to _both_ your eyes."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure where to start Dawn. It was a confusing night." Buffy told her, her voice hitching as she spoke. "Spike, can you start please?"  
  
"I'll try luv." He told her kissing her knuckles again. "Ok Nibblet…listen carefully, cause I'm not goin' though this again." Spike told her pausing the CD.  
  
Dawn leaned forward in her seat and placed her elbows on the console. "Ok, listening, go on."  
  
"The night started off well enough, most like a normal night between us. We were even havin' a right conversation, we were. Anyway, I said _some_ bloody stupid thing and your sis here took off. Can't really says I blame her though." he told Dawn and gave Buffy's hand a little squeeze.  
  
Buffy blushed a little then continued, "Yeah…so anyway. After leaving Spike's, I came home kinda hoping to get to spend some time with you, but you were already goin to Janice's."   
  
"Yeah…sorry 'bout that. It's just…well…I never knew if you were gonna be home or not and so I made plans, figuring you were too busy for me." Dawn confessed.  
  
"Yeah I know. And I'm really sorry about that. But like Spike said to me, that's in the past now. We've all moved on from there." Buffy told her sister. "Anyway, I wound up goin' to the Bronze with Xander, Anya and Willow. But that seemed pointless anyway, I still felt detached from them for what they did. I then went up to the balcony to be alone and to watch everyone. Not long after that was when Spike came over and tried to help _relieve_ some of the tension I was having." Buffy told her, with a mischievous smile and glint in her eye towards Spike.   
  
"Ok…_Eww_…Soo didn't need to think about that!" Dawn said making a face.  
  
"I have to admit though…he did help some, but he also made other things more confusing."  
  
"Like what?" Dawn asked, then clarified…"What did he make more confusing?"  
  
"Yeah luv…you never told me about this part." Spike informed her.  
  
"I thought you _knew_, Spike. That's why I've never told you." Buffy replied sheepishly.  
  
"Prolly do, but just for the sake of the story please go on."  
  
"Well…at the time, I was trying to convince myself that I was_ only_ _using_ Spike to fill the void that I had since I was brought back. But I was seemingly fighting a loosing battle with myself and he just made that more apparent that night. I really didn't want to admit to myself that what was happening between Spike and I was an actual _something_, but the way he made me feel…." Buffy said trailing off, smiling…lost in her senses. "It was and still is _amazing_." she confessed softly with a tight squeeze of Spike's hand. "I've never felt a connection with anyone like that before him."  
  
Dawn was slightly grossed out, but was overall impressed with her sister's admission. "Wow…really?? Not Riley or even Angel?" she asked shocked.  
  
"The connection with Angel was _different_. He was my first. And then he went all _grr_ afterwards and even after Spike helped me save the world from him, and he came back…our relationship…well…it never went any further than some heavy make-out sessions. Even when he bit me, the feeling was intense, but it was more of a life saving tactic, rather than a relationship moment. Do you understand?" Buffy asked her.  
  
Dawn nodded in conformation. "So what about Riley? I thought you said you _loved_ him?"  
  
"In a way I did, but I think he was more like _rebound_ guy. I had feelings for him, but when we were _together_ I always felt like I had to hold back. Yeah he was strong, but…" Buffy trailed off, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"He wasn't tough enough for _Slayer Strength_, so to speak." Spike finished for her.  
  
"He was a nice guy and all, but he just didn't get the fact that I didn't need _protecting_ from my job. Being the_ Slayer_ is something I was borne to do and I take pride in doing my job accurately. When I had to take him patrolling with me, he usually got in the way, or just slowed me down."  
  
"Didn't he wind up getting you hurt that one time?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah…it was partly his fault. Between mom being sick and me trying to keep him safe, but outa my way at the same time, I had too much on my mind and let my defences fall. That's how I wound up hurt."  
  
"Oh. I see. So back to the song…what does it have to do with you and Spike?"  
  
"Well…it takes place after the gang and I left the Bronze. I went home and changed to more suitable patrolling clothes, since it had gotten colder out."  
  
"While I went back home myself."  
  
"What happened after that? Where's the song fit in?"  
  
"Well…while sis here was out patrolling the other cemeteries, I myself was relaxin' at my place. I remember turning on the stereo and this song came on while I made myself a nice glass of blood." He said turning the CD back on, to start the song over.  
  
_When we die  
we go into the arms of those  
that remember us___

We are home now

"I remember pausing, cause I knew I could hear and sense, something. As I looked toward the door, I could tell it was your sis." he said, smiling at the memory._  
  
Out of our heads_"I guess it was about there that I walked up, hearing the music."   
  
_Out of our minds  
Out of this world_"Yeah it was. I could sense you, sweetheart. I even walked over to the door, and put my hands on it and pressed my body against it." he said, voice thick with emotion._  
  
Out of our time_"I remember standing on the opposite side of the door, right up next to it. I too, could sense him though the door. I lifted my hand to the door, as though I was lifting it to his own."__

Are you drowning or waving  
I just want you to save me

"I could tell…I even ran my hand up the door as though it was your arm that I was caressing." He told Buffy, turning to look her in the eye and unclasped their hands in order to caress her arm the way he was imagining. This sent a shiver though her and Goosebumps along the arm he was gently caressing."It was as though I could feel him though the door. Almost as though we were standing there with each other with out the door between us."   
  
_Should we try to get along  
Just try to get along_   
  
"At this point I was still pressed up against the door, eyes closed, and breathing faster with excitement." he said, breathing heavily just recalling it.__

So we move

"Then, I couldn't stand it any longer and had to have you in my arms myself." he told Buffy adoringly while squeezing her hand tightly and running his thumb against the back of it. "But, when I pulled the door open and walked out…" he hesitated, trying to get a grasp on his emotions. "There was no sign of you." he finished, frowning, unable to look at her. "I looked around and even scanned the assortment of gravestones."  
  
_We change by the speed of the choices that we make___

And the barriers are all self-made

"But she was no where to be seen." Spike told Dawn frowning, then sighed and reclaimed his girlfriend's hand._  
  
That's so retrograde..._  
  
"I was already across the graveyard, walking along under the trees, trying desperately _not_ to think of him. Not that it was working though, I had even resorted to telling myself to think of or focus on anything _but_ him."  
  
_Are you drowning or waving?_

I just need you to save me   
  
"It was then that I heard the scream from nearby, so I ran towards it. As I approached I saw a woman running, with two figures chasing her. One appeared to be wearing a robe, the other dressed in regular clothes. Next thing I know I was leaping towards the one in the robe and tackling him, but when we landed…he was gone."  
  
"Gone? As in escaped?" asked Dawn.  
  
"No…not escaped. Just…_gone_. Disappeared…_poof_.No more bad guy. It was really weird. One moment I was chasing them down and tackling one of them, the next moment I was alone on the ground, no one around. Not even any evidence of anyone else being there either."

__

Should we try to get along  
Just try to get along   
  
"Yeah that is weird." Dawn confirmed. "So what happened next?" she asked, completely engrossed in the flashback that Buffy and Spike were recalling for her.  
  
"Umm…I'm not sure." "Spike, do you remember?" Buffy asked him worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's about the time the Rwasundi demons came out to play."  
  
"The whosy-what demons?!" Dawn asked confusedly.  
  
"The Rwasundi demons. They make time go all wonky." Spike explained.  
  
"Oh, ok. Please continue. What happened next?"  
  
"By making time go all wonky they made me, and I think Spike as well, really confused."  
  
"Actually, pet. It was just you that was confused. I knew full well what was happening."  
  
_I am alive_

I'm gonna wait 'til the trials of confusion create

  
  
"Ok…so it _was_ just me. Anyway, I started having hallucinations and nightmare type things, that I'd rather not talk about now. I also wound up punching Spike by accident, and I was pretty sure that I had struck and killed the girl I was trying to save from the demons." Buffy told her painfully.  
  
"Oh!" was all Dawn could think of to say.  
  
"I got her away from there and tried to explain to her that it was an accident and it wasn't her fault that the girl was dead, but she didn't believe me. She just insisted that it was her fault. After that I gave her this big heartfelt speech about how I was gonna get her home and put her in her warm comfy bed and she was to stay there!"  
  
"Then he told me softly that we were gonna sort it out and for me to trust him." Buffy said, turning so she could look Spike in the eyes.  
  
"But you didn't." Dawn recalled. "I remember you coming in my room that night, Buffy. You gave me a speech about how much you loved me and always will." Dawn said, tearing up at the memory. "You also told me that you were sorry that you couldn't be like mom was, but you were trying."  
  
"Yeah. I remember that…you asked me why I was making the confession to you and I told you about how there was an accident. In the woods. A girl...she was hurt. And that it was me who hurt someone. I told you that she wasn't ok and that I had to go to the police, but I wasn't sure what would happen."  
  
_There are times when I feel the way we're about to break_  
  
"Yeah, that's about the time that I blew up at you and accused you of not wanting to be here with me. I'm sorry." Dawn practically bawled.

"Shhh, Dawnie. It's ok now." Buffy told her, releasing Spike's hand and turning to hug her.   
  
_When there's too much to say _  
  
"Yeah Nibblet. We're all here now and with the battle scars to prove it!" Spike told her, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, both she and Buffy laughed a little at his last remark. "That's my girls." he then stated proudly. Both smiled and Buffy turned back around and rejoined her hand in Spike's.  
  
_We are home now_

  
  
"So what happened at the police station? What did you tell them?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I never told them anything. When I got there, I ran into Spike…kinda literally." He told her with a slight laugh.  
  
"What do you mean _kinda_? I bloody well had to throw you to the ground to stop you from goin' in there and either makin a complete fool of yourself or worse yet, getting yourself thrown in Jail." Spike complained. "But _as usual_, you decided to be stubborn and got back up, insisting that you _had_ to tell them that you killed the girl. I told you that they wouldn't believe your story of how it happened, but you just told me that you'd show her to them."  
  
"Yeah, that was when you told me that you _did what you had to do _and that you _took care of it_." Buffy replied firmly.   
  
"Very true, pet. Think I also told you that _no one would ever find her_."  
  
To this Buffy scoffed a little. "Yeah, that turned out well. Didn't it?!"  
  
"Like I realized that she was gonna wash up downstream half a mile from the bloody cemetery." He whined a bit. "Anyway, I also remember telling you that there was nothing to connect you to her, that it wasn't your fault and that it was an accident. It just happened. But being as persistent as you are, you refused to believe me and still insisted that _nothing just happens_."  
  
_Out of our heads   
_  
"It doesn't." She replied back. "Anyway, I was insistent on goin' in and telling them what happened. But, Spike still wouldn't let me. When I told him to just let me go, he told me that he couldn't. He loved me." she recalled to Dawn.  
  
"Still do and always will, sweetness." Spike told her, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.  
  
"I tried to tell him he didn't, but he wouldn't hear of it. Instead, he just told me again that he truly did, and although as much as he's tried not to he couldn't help it."  
  
"It was then that we started throwing punches again. She hit me so hard, I went flying back into a couple of garbage cans, against the wall of the next building."  
  
"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed, clearly impressed by her sister's strength.  
  
"He didn't give up though. By the time I had turned around, he was already there. Right behind me, full vamp face too. He was pretty brassed off and claimed I was _throwing my life away over this_."  
  
"Right I was! I wasn't gonna let you do that, I already told you that." Spike confirmed.   
  
"I realize that now, Spike." she told him squeezing his hand some._Out of this time _  
  
"I tried askin' her why she was doing this to herself. Her only reply was a tearful statement."  
  
"I told him that _a girl was dead because of me_. But he turned it right back around and asked me…" Buffy said, pausing to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.  
  
"_And how many people are alive because of you? How many have you saved? One dead girl doesn't tip the scale_." Spike finished for her, releasing her hand to wrap his arm around her comfortingly and giving her a one armed hug. Buffy accepted it gratefully and leaned her head on his shoulder awkwardly, due to the console separating them.__

Out of this time

"He did have a point, Buffy. Katrina's death was an accident. You've saved soo many others, just one person that you couldn't have possibly saved anyway, wouldn't make that big of a difference to _them_." Dawn reasoned, raising her gaze upwards on the last word.  
  
"I know that now Dawnie. Actually I realized it that night, but it wasn't till after I beat Spike so badly that I wound up hurting myself in the process…both mentally and physically." she said, mumbling the last part and looking down at her hands.  
  
"It's over now luv. Those bloody wankers are in jail now, and they aren't coming out for a _long_ time." Spike told her soothingly, and lifted her hand to kiss her scared knuckles.  
  
"I don't remember if I've ever told you this, Spike, but…" Buffy started.  
  
"But what, luv? What is it that you want to tell me?" Spike asked in anticipation.  
  
"Just…well…never mind…it's dumb." She mumbled, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
"Buffy, sweetheart, look at me please." Spike stated. When she complied, he told her, "Luv, whatever it is that you need to say regarding that night that you feel is so _dumb_, please tell me. I promise I won't think it's dumb."  
  
Buffy sighed, but nodded in agreement to tell him. "It's just…I don't think I've ever actually said _thank you_ for what you did for me that night." she confessed, teary eyed. "You let me take out all my hatred of myself on you and yet you _still_ loved me and offered to take the wrap for me. I can't even begin to express how much that means." she told him, with tears now running freely down her face.  
  
At the sight of her tears, Spike pulled over, in order to console Buffy properly. "Aww, luv. Don't cry." He told her, unlatching his belt and hers in order to draw her into a rightful hug. "I knew you were just taking your frustration out on me. I could see it in your face after you realized what you had done. You had fear and regret written all over your face. I finally understand now how scared you must have been. All I wanted to do was help you. All I've ever wanted was to make you happy. I hope you know that I will always love you and no matter what, I will always be by your side." he told her, leaning back and trying to wipe away the tears from her face.  
  
"Aww…that's so sweet Spike. I don't ever think I've heard you talk like that." Dawn cooed from the back.  
  
"There's a lot you haven't heard me say. And you'd do best not to repeat any this either, Nibblet."   
  
"Will do." she replied firmly, and sat quietly for while longer, just watching as Spike hugged her sister lovingly. A few minutes later, Spike and Buffy finally released each other reluctantly. Dawn took this opportunity to speak again. "Hey guys?" she asked sweetly. Then continued when they turned to look at her, "Would you two kiss already?!"  
  
Both laughed and Spike asked Buffy if she had a problem with her sister's suggestion. She just shook her head and told him with a smile, "Like Dawn said, would you just kiss me already!" Spike laughed a little but complied then leaned over and kissed her softly letting the passion build between them, till she had to break for air. While she caught her breath, he kissed away her remaining tears and made sure to tell her again how much he loved her. Once she'd caught her breath, she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss and told him that they'd better get going if they were to make it to the _big city_ at a decent time.  
  
TBC….  
  
Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it so far.   
  
I've noticed that not many people are reviewing and it kinda hurts. I've worked extremely hard on this fic and it seems that either no one's actually reading this, or really cares enough to let me know their thoughts.  
  
So **_PLEASE_** review…I'm begging here!!  
  
To those who have reviewed…thank you ever so much, you're greatly appreciated!!


	14. Locked Away Inside my Head

****

Chapter 14: Locked Away Inside my Head

  
  
As Spike and Buffy both settled back into their seats and were buckling in, Dawn asked politely to be allowed to reach over and program in the rest of the track selections. Buffy and Spike exchanged looks and then Spike suggested that instead, they all take turns choosing a song from the list. Dawn reluctantly agreed, figuring it would be best to let them have their way. She was in enough trouble as it was. She knew she shouldn't have snooped through their things, but she only wanted to help bring them closer together.  
  
After settling on an agreement about the CD, Spike turned back onto the highway. A few deafeningly quiet minutes of driving had passed along, while they all took in the sunshine and scenery. It was then that Buffy turned to face Spike and asked quietly, "Whose turn is it? Yours or mine?" then, off his confused look, she clarified, "The CD. Whose turn is it to pick the track?"  
  
"Oh!" he said understanding, "I was thinking maybe mine? Even though last song was kinda _both_ of ours, I figure we could run it in a circle, myself, you then Nibblet and then back again. Also, I think I might have an idea of what song to play next. Unless you wanna go first?"

"No…if you have an idea already, go first. It might take me a while to decide on one."  
  
"Ok, luv. If you insist." Spike told her, then switched the CD to track 11.  
  
As the beginning instrumentals began to play, Buffy almost immediately recognized it.   
  
"OMG!! Isn't this Guns 'N' Roses, November Rain?! I didn't realize you liked them!! I love this song!"

"Yeah, so do I. It says a lot…" Spike told her trailing off as the song started._When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same  
  
_Buffy looked at Spike, and thought to herself…**_How can I tell him how I feel? It's all so complicated, I'm not even quite sure what my feelings really are right now_.**_  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain  
  
Spike risked looking over at Buffy and thought to himself… **'Nothin lasts forever?' And wasn't that the bloody awful truth? There was no such thing as forever. Didn't I learn that with Dru? A hundred plus years together and it still wasn't enough...in the end, she left me. They always did, didn't they?** But Buffy…she was different, she knew how bad it hurt to be left, she wouldn't do that to him.   
  
**Oh, but wouldn't she? **the demon inside him taunted, and as much as Spike wanted to deny it, the voice was right. **What was he to her but a vampire? Oh, yeah, she had feelings for him**, that much he knew. **But she was in love with Peaches and still slammed his poofter arse on a one way trip to hell.**_  
  
_True, Buffy cared deeply for him, but that didn't change what they were; natural enemies, switching roles as predator and prey. It could only end bad, couldn't it? Or could there be more?_

Both had defied convention for so long that, to them, anything was possible. So, if a love for him actually bloomed in Buffy, why couldn't that keep them together?

  
  
**_It could_**, _the romantic in him whispered, and that's all it took to push the doubt into submission.   
He and Buffy would be together for as long as they lived...and when her heart no longer beat, well, then it would be time for his candle to burn out.   
  
We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
  
He'd always thought that the century with Dru had been painful and yet only a few years of loving the petite girl--woman--beside him and he'd experienced pain beyond thought. It wasn't all her fault, rather the fact that what he felt for her was not the lust and violence that he'd had with Dru. Oh, he loved her, despite all her ramblings but it didn't compare to the ache just a singular thought of Buffy produced. He'd seen her at her worst and very best and regardless of her attitude towards him, he always wanted to be a better man. And going against his nature as such was what caused that soul deep ache for a soulless creature. **Soulless for now**, he thought wryly.**  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away  
  
****Everyone always leaves yet Spike is still there, NOT walking away. **Buffy thought to herself, gazing at her once lover now boyfriend beside her.   
  
If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain  
  
**I hope she realizes just how much she means to me, I only wish she wouldn't hold back her feelings so much. I can see it in her eyes that she loves me, it's just a matter of her realizing that I don't intend on going anywhere, but eventually her indecision will leave me "walkin in the cold November Rain"  
  
Oh God!**, Buffy thought, **He's going to change completely. I'm going to have nothing left. No defenses. No excuses. Jeez, commitment much?! But I love him…I'm realizing this now…it's just a matter of figuring out how and when to tell him.**  
  
Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
**Time alone?! Haven't I spent enough time alone? Everyday I wake up alone, and spend the day among people, friends, living like any other girl, but unlike any other girl never becoming any less alone. It's time to be with someone. Be with him. I've been with him in body and mind for a while now...lots of different ways… **Buffy thought, trailing off and then smiled in spite of herself, blushing profusely, and risked a longing gaze at Spike beside her.** But never with my heart. I haven't really ever. Not since Angel. But I think I can again. I think I'm ready now. But I also think I still need that room and time to think some more things over before I do finally tell him.  
  
I know I need to give her time to think about everything that's going on between us and what eventually will be. **Spike thought to himself, catching Buffy's longing gaze. **But I can't just leave her alone to think. I need to let her know that I'll stay by her through thick and thin, but still give her the room she needs, when she needs it.**  
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you  
  
**She's always had to be so strong, **Spike thought, glancing at the petite blonde next to him.** She had saved the world how many bloody times, finally giving her life, not for the world but for her sister and what does she get? A revocable trip back to Sunnyhell from her troubles. It wasn't bloody fair **and as much as he wanted to change it, he knew he could only be there for her.  
**Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
Buffy knew where she wanted to go with things but was hesitant about how fast things should go. Oh yeah, she adored Spike--dare she think, loved him even--but that didn't mean she was ready to live happily ever after. As much as she cared for him she still wanted freedom to do as she wished. It wasn't like she wanted to date other people but she wanted to…well…she wasn't sure what she wanted. But she did know that if Spike smothered her, she'd bolt. And as much as telling him that terrified her, nothing frightened her more than the thought that her cowardice could possibly ruin the best thing that ever come her way. The problem was, she wasn't exactly sure how to bring up her concerns without sending their relationship into a tailspin. She just hoped her lack of courage wouldn't cause irreparable damage to her and Spike's kindling romance.  
  
And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain  
  
She was scared, he knew that much. With what she had to go through with that git Peaches and Soldier Boy, she was terrified that the two of them, despite what they felt, could make it work. And that was just the relationship part. Spike didn't want to think about what would happen as the years went by, because no matter how strong their love could possibly become, he couldn't save her from her own mortality.   
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one**_

All he could do was be there for her, in every way. He could give her his entire being, give her the world but it would ultimately be up to her to make things last. Spike knew where he stood and where he would always stand; by her side. He just hoped she would decide to do the same and stand by his.

As the final chorus played , Buffy picked up the play list and searched for the perfect song for her own response. When the music faded out, she reached over and intertwined her hand with Spike's and selected track three.  
  
The beginning instrumentals began to play and Dawn leaned over to the drivers side where Spike was seated and whispered in his ear that he should pay careful attention to Buffy's song of choice because of the hidden meaning within it.   
  
_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
_  
**_Why can't you luv? If you love me why can't you say it? I don't understand, I want to believe her, I really do! But...No but's, love's to precious to play games with! Please just say the words, pet? I'm listening, tell me..._**Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't even imagine Buffy feeling that way about him. Being worthy of her love was something he could never fathom but there it was right in the song. **_But that's all it was, wasn't it? It was only a song. Maybe Dawn was wrong. Maybe there is no hidden meaning in it after all. Maybe this is just Dawn's way to try and bring us even closer together. _**Spike thought to himself as the lyrics broke off for some more instrumentals. He looked over at Buffy, who actually seemed a bit nervous and anxious, and smiled a bit.  
  
_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
****_Spike looked over at Buffy and studied her. She looked up at him for a few seconds then looked away shyly. For the first time he suddenly realized that Buffy was his girl. Every time they kissed and every time they touched seemed to be only a temporary fix. He enjoyed every moment with her but figured that it would ultimately end sooner or later and probably badly. Not one single moment that he was with her did he ever think this could possibly last. Not until now. **_  
What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
  
_****Does this mean she loves me? Is that what she can't say? Or does it just mean she cares about me? Either way, I wish she'd just tell me. Please, Pet, I'm listening and I'm trying to understand. **  
**"Hey Spike?" Dawn asked with a bit of urgency in her voice.  
  
"Yeah bit?" He responded, coming out of his internal musings for the time being and glancing in the mirror to look at her.  
  
"Umm...are we almost there yet?"  
  
"Nearly, maybe a few more minutes or so. Why?"  
  
"Cause I really gotta pee."  
  
"Oh…" Spike laughed slightly...the tension from the song draining out of him slightly. "Only a few more minutes, Bit. Think you can hold it?"  
  
"Yeah, but please hurry." Dawn begged, squirming in her seat.  
  
Spike just nodded & went back to his reverie. ****_Maybe she does mean it and maybe she doesn't, but either way, I'm going to enjoy the time we have now._**  
  
Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never sayDawn observed the two of them from the back seat and saw the cute little glances they had been exchanging. She had done her part in giving Spike a clue into what the song meant but now she felt that they needed some alone time.

"Stop the car!" Dawn exclaimed, startling Spike.

He jumped and abruptly turned the wheel making the car swerve.

"Bloody Hell, Nibblet! Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Sorry." Dawn apologized biting her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to freak you out but if we don't pull over so I can find a bathroom, my bladder is going to explode and it isn't going to be pretty."

_  
  
_Spotting a large mall, Spike pulled into the parking lot and slipped into a spot close to the door.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." Dawn said and started getting out of the car.

"Wait a second." Buffy said. "Don't you want me to go with you? That mall is gigantic. You could get lost in there."

"That's the plan." Dawn mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, nothing. I'll be fine, I promise. There is probably a restroom close to the door anyway. I don't need you holding my hand."

"Fine. But if you're not back in five minutes, I'm sending out a search party." Buffy said with complete seriousness in her eyes.

"Fair enough." Dawn said. "I won't be long."

They watched as Dawn ran through the door of the mall leaving them with no one to talk to but each other.


	15. Confessions of the Soul

****

Chapter 15: Confessions of the Soul

"So…", both started at once as soon as they saw Dawn enter the mall. They laughed nervously, realizing that, for the first time all day they were truly alone at last. They stared at each other for several minutes, just savoring the others company for the time being. Soon they were both becoming nervous under the others gaze. "What ?!" they asked at the same time. "Nothing…" came their replies simultaneously and couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Tell you what pet, you go first."  
  
"No, that's ok. You can go."  
  
"No, I insist…_you_ go."  
  
"No, _you_."  
  
They continued on this way for a couple minutes longer to which Buffy finally gave in and punched him good naturedly in the arm and told him to go first.  
  
"But it's supposed to be ladies first. That's the _polite_ thing to do." Spike said.   
  
Buffy laughed and scoffed at the comment. "Since when do _you_ do _polite_, Spike?"   
  
"Since always." he replied defensively. "Just, you've never noticed before." he answered in a slightly hurt tone.  
  
"Look Spike… " she told him, placing her hand atop of his on the console and running her thumb in soothing motions over the back of it, "I'm truly sorry about all of that. I guess it's just that I got so used to the fact that I was supposed to be looking at you as my _mortal enemy_, rather than my _boyfriend_, or even as _boyfriend material_, that I've over looked those things. I guess what I'm trying to say is that being an _us_ now is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"I understand, luv," he said and kissed her gently on the lips. "It's alright, it's not like I expected everything between us to be perfect from the get go. It's going to take some getting used to on _both_ our parts, as well as some work too."  
  
"I get that. Really I do, it's just, well…it's been so long since I've allowed myself to feel for anyone, or even be _able to_ feel for anyone, especially any guy or man in my life. Then I came back from what I think was heaven, and there you were, as always Spike. You were the only person who didn't push me to feel happy or grateful, or anything really since I came back. You just let me be and understood that I needed time and space. You also made sure I didn't go off and do something stupid, either. You have always been here when I needed you to be, and even sometimes when I didn't think I did. You became my listening ear as well as my '_security blanket_', so to speak. And to this I am eternally grateful. For all that you've done for me just by being there. Even when I found out that my mom had that tumor, _you _were there for me. _You_ sat on the porch with me, just holding me, letting me cry, get all my emotions out. Even with Glory, _you_ had my back all along, _you _made the promise to keep Dawn safe '_till the end of the world_' and you've done a remarkable job so far! All that plus the many other things that have happened between us, make up all the reasons why it was _you_ who was able to finally help me be able to feel again. Thank you."  
  
For several minutes after her confession, Spike sat there, completely shocked that she just laid her feelings out like that to him. He wasn't exactly sure how to react to it, or what to say even. He opened his mouth several times to respond but words failed him and, for possibly the first time in his un-life, she'd left him, William The Bloody, speechless.  
  
"Dammit Spike!!" Buffy yelled, slamming her hand on the console, startling Spike in the process. "Say _something_ already!"  
  
Spike, unsure of words that could even begin to express what she'd just made him feel, just leaned in and kissed her passionately, only breaking away when he sensed she needed to break for air. He watched as she took in the air his kiss had robbed her of and finally broke his silence.   
  
"Wow, sweetheart, I'm really not sure what to say! I didn't realize you felt all that, all this time. But, thank you for everything that you've done for me, and I'm happy that I could be there for you. I've seen you at your best and worse, and yet still, I love you every day and I always will. I love you so much Buffy." Spike told her.   
  
Buffy looked at Spike intensely for a moment, before pulling his head down to hers. She caught his lips up in a passionate, but tender kiss, pouring out all the built up emotions that his short speech had stirred in her. Soon, their tender kiss, became more intense and just sitting there making out wasn't enough anymore. They both needed and wanted more. With out a second thought, Spike managed to maneuver them both into the back where they could be more comfortable.   
  
As they crawled into the backseat, Buffy laid down as Spike hovered above her. His lips sucked on the sweet spot on her neck that drove her absolutely crazy with lust. Her hands slipped under his T-shirt and roamed across the smooth skin of his abdomen that she was aching to touch. Moving her slightly onto her side, Spike's hand glided up the back of her thigh and squeezed the flesh of her rear, eliciting a loud moan from her in response. He ground himself into her as his other hand made his way up her shirt and over the lace that covered her breast. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her lips, while she closed her eyes to relish in the feeling of his hands on her again. Soon, Buffy began to squirm a little and attempted to back away some, while gently trying to push him from her, but Spike held her still. "Stop that." she whispered huskily.

Leaning his head away from her, he paused and studied her after she gently pushed him away. Buffy continued to look at him with lust while her eyes roamed over his face. A cocky grin appeared on Spike's face and his eyes sparkled as he looked at her. His hand once again began to roam across her upper thigh and he pulled her leg up over his hip to bring her even closer to him. Another loud gasp and moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he began to grind against her once again. Suddenly, she removed her roving hands from his cool body and brought them to his, forcing them to stop their ministrations. "Wait…Stop. Please, we have to stop." She practically begged.  
  
Spike stopped his ministrations quickly, and moved off of Buffy and helped her to sit up. "What's wrong, pet? I thought you wanted this." he asked, confusion and annoyance tinting his voice. 

"I do. God do I ever..." she said trailing off.  
  
"Then what's the problem? Was it something I did?"  
  
"No…no, Spike. It was nothing you did, everything you were doing was just right. I just think we should slow down." Buffy glanced down at her hands, afraid to look at the hurt she knew clouded his blue eyes. But she had to be strong and forced herself to look at him. "It's not that I don't enjoy what we usually end up doing, it's just that last time we really messed things up by jumping in too quickly. I want to do it right this time."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to lead you on like that. I wanted and _still_ want it as much as you, but…"she paused, realizing as well as surveying their surroundings. "First off, we're in the middle of a rather large mall's parking lot, second, my little sister could be coming back at any second and lastly, like I said, I think it would be better to try to take things slower this time so we don't wind up messing things up."  
  
"Ok…I think I get it now." Spike said, ignoring the frustration that wracked his body, but once he saw the fear in her eyes, the annoyance he'd felt dissipated. "You want to slow things down so we don't get out of hand at inappropriate times…like now for instance. That about cover it?"  
  
"Yes, there is that, but as you well know, we didn't treat each other very well the first time around. I don't want our relationship to get like that again and I don't want it to be based solely on sex." "As mind blowing as it may be." The last part was whispered under her breath.

Spike smirked devilishly at her, a response she had learned a while ago to take in that she'd been busted.  
  
"Guess you heard that, huh?" she asked, blushing furiously under his intense gaze. 

Spike just arched an eyebrow at her in response. "I must agree though," he told her seductively, then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And as soon as you decide you are ready to be with me again, I'll spend all night reminding you how mind blowing it really was. I'll make you scream and shiver until you never want me to stop." His lips clamped down on her earlobe as he sucked it into his mouth, worrying it with his blunt teeth until her breathing became ragged once again and he was satisfied with her reaction.

After a few minutes of Buffy attempting to regain her composure and failing, Spike thought distance was the best way to ease the sexual tension between them. It was several more minutes before she collected herself enough to climb back up front with Spike.  
  
"Everything ok now, sweetheart?" Spike asked her as she settled back into her seat.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll be ok." She said as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, unable to look Spike in the eye.   
  
Silence filled the truck while they both contemplated their newfound _rules_. Reality set in again when Spike switched the radio back on.

_ "…so shop at J B Robinson jewelers and buy that timepiece of a lifetime. And remember…this sale only lasts till Sunday so 'time is running out'." _Boomed the radio, startling both occupants of the truck. They simultaneously reached over to turn the volume down, and an invisible spark shivered when their hands touched. "Oh my god! What time is it?" Buffy asked, quickly pulling her hand away from his. Spike looked at the sky in front of them and then turned to address his girlfriend who was fidgeting in the seat beside him. "Judging by the sky, pet, I'd say about 5:30 or so. Why?"  
  
"Crap! Do you remember how long ago Dawn left?"  
  
"Bloody hell…been more than your '_5 minutes_' I can tell you that much. You think maybe we should go look for her?"  
  
"Guess we got a little _pre-occupied_, wouldn't you say?!" she teased Spike.  
  
"Was more than _a little_, pet. I'm still sufferin' for it," he said and she blushed furiously when her eyes fell to his lap. 

"I - I, told you I was s-sorry for that!!" she stuttered and huffed in response, thinking he wasn't taking her new _rules_ as serious as she meant them.  
  
"Relax gorgeous" Spike said, taking her hand in his and stroking the back with his thumb. "I was just trying to rile you up. I'm sorry." Spike then picked up her hand and placed a lingering kiss to the back of it.   
  
"So you agree with me then?" Buffy asked hopeful.  
  
"About taking things slow this time?" he asked, then on her nod, he continued… "You have a valid point, luv. We mucked things up royally last time and I'd rather not have a repeat performance of that."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you understand." Buffy told him, then glanced at the radio, noticing the clock. "Well…I guess I'd better go find her. I hope she's alright."  
  
"Eh…don't worry so much, sweetie. I'm sure she's just browsing the stores, waitin' for you. You know how the Nibblet's brain works, she _is_ part of you, don't forget."  
  
"Yeah I know, but she's still my little sister. I'm supposed to look after her, it's part of my job. It's getting late, I'd better get going, incase something really _did_ happen to her."  
  
"Alright, luv. You want me to come with?"  
  
"No, that's alright. I think I can manage this one by myself, thanks anyway." she told him, making a move to get out of the jeep.  
  
Just as she got the door open and was stepping out, he placed a hand on her arm causing her to stop and effectually causing her to turn around. As she turned around, hazel eyes met bright clear blue ones. **_God, have his eyes always been this blue?!_** she thought to herself as she could already feel herself getting lost in them. "Yeah, Spike?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you be careful, it's a big place in there." Spike covered.  
  
Buffy smiled knowingly at him and asked… "Is that all? You just wanted to tell me to be careful?"  
  
"Well…no pet, not really." he admitted shyly.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Well…you see, luv…I was thinking…would it be against the new rules to kiss my girlfriend g'bye?"  
  
"No, Spike." she said, placing a gentle hand on his cheek and looking him directly in the eyes, "I think the _rules_ would say that that's just fine."   
  
"Good, I was hoping they'd say that." he told her, leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft, passionate kiss which left them both breathless when they reluctantly pulled away.  
  
As Buffy rested her forehead against Spike's, she sighed contentedly. "I'd better go, you're probably right. She's most likely waiting for me."  
  
"Let me know when you find her, luv," he said and Buffy rolled her eyes. "I mean it," he said, all levity gone from his voice. "I want you two back out here as soon as you find her."   
  
"Ok, ok. We'll come back."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise! Now let me go, before she has a fit."  
  
"Alright, luv." he said, jumping out and running around the jeep to open the door for her.  
  
"Thanks Spike. You really _are_ a prince." she told him, kissing him quickly and running towards the mall entrance.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Thank you to those of you who are actually still reading this story!! I've been working my butt off on it and hope that I'm not just doing this for my own sanity. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think of this! Some _interesting_ parts are still to come with in the next few chapters, so please stick with me while I work to write it all down.   
Special thanks to Weeza for helping me through some tough spots, and Darryl J. for being my favorite beta. I suggest that everyone check out their stories!!  
Finally…I feel that this chapter has turned out the best so far….what do you think? Don't forget to review and let me know your decisions!   
PS: PLEASE help me think up names for all chapters missing titles!! I'm stuck!!


	16. Procrastinating with Spikey

****

Chapter 16: Procrastinating with Spikey  
  
  
Spike locked his vision onto Buffy as she made her way into the mall. Buffy noticed his intense perusal and took advantage of it by purposely putting more bounce into her step, purposely swaying her hips back and forth, therefore making certain parts of her jiggle in a way that drove Spike mad with want. _You'll be the death of me yet, Slayer_, he thought as he watched her with longing and desire, while he fumbled around in his pockets for his smokes.  
  
When she finally reached the door, Buffy turned to give Spike a wink before heading off into the extravagant mall to find her sister. Searching every store down the entire length of the hall, Buffy still had not found her wayward sister, and was beginning to reconsider Spike's idea of coming with her. However, she knew that very little would be accomplished with the blonde menace at her side. Lost in her own private reverie, she stared at the map board in front of her, when she was suddenly tackled from the side. Turning into _Slayer Mode_, she flipped her _attacker_ over and was immediately on top of them with her fist cocked back ready to hit them, when she heard a familiar voice nearly crying in pain and pleading for her not to hit them. Realization dawned on her as her vision cleared and her _Buffy senses_ kicked back in. "OH MY GOD, Dawnie?!?!" she said as she scrambled off her sister. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too much did I? Are you ok?" Buffy asked franticly, as she helped her sister up and over to a bench.  
  
"I'll live." Dawn said as she rubbed her now sore arm and ribs. "What was that for anyway?"  
  
"What did you expect?!? You practically tackled me!! And **_hello_**! Slayer here!! It's not like I expected you to attack me in the middle of a strange place, I figured _you_ knew better! What _were_ you thinking, anyhow?"  
  
Dawn shrugged, "Just felt like being daring I guess. Besides, took you long enough to come in. Did you have a good time with Spike?" she asked casually, fully aware of her innuendo.  
  
"Nothing happened." Buffy answered quickly. _Not that either of us didn't want it to though, _she added mentally. "We just talked actually."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what would this _talk_ of yours be about might I ask…" Dawn inquired inquisitively.   
  
"We came to an _agreement_ of sorts over some things concerning us." Buffy told her, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her.   
  
No such luck, Dawn pressed on, "What kind of _things_ and which _us_?"  
  
"Him and I, _us_. And it was about our relationship. I don't know _why _I'm telling you this though, it's not exactly your business."  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm just curious. Spike is the only one of your boyfriends who's ever paid me any amount of respect, beyond the label of _Buffy's kid sister_. I just look up to him I guess, I want everything to go as smooth as possible this time around."  
  
"That's sweet Dawnie, thank you." Buffy said, drawing her into a warm hug. "I'm glad you at least approve of us. I'm just not sure what Giles' is gonna think in a few days…"  
  
"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, we still have shopping goodness to do, lets go!" Dawn told her, getting up from the bench and tugging on her sister's hand. "Oh my god…Buffy you've _got_ to see some of the shops in here! This place is amazing! And I've only been to maybe a quarter of this floor!!!" Dawn continued rambling on about how large all the stores she'd been in so far were and what a vast selection they had, while dragging her sister along behind her.   
  
Buffy was lost in a daze when they reached the end of the corridor and realized Dawn was speaking to her. "Huh?! What?!" she asked, noticing Dawn waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"I asked which way you wanted to go, left or right?"  
  
"Oh! Neither, actually."  
  
"What?! Why?! I thought we were gonna do some shopping…ya know spend some _sister time_ together?"  
  
"We will…It's just I promised Spike I'd be out after I found you."  
  
"Oh, ok." Dawn said making a move to go into one of the stores nearby. "I'll just be in here when you two come back then…"  
  
"Oh no you don't." Buffy said, taking hold of her arm. "You're coming with this time. You're not getting away with shopping with out me. Besides, the deal was that you come back **_with me_** to prove that I did find you and you're ok." she said, as she strode towards the doors she just came in not that long ago, dragging Dawn this time.   
  
"Oww…" Dawn complained as she was being led outside. "Could ya release the death grip please…I think my arm is gonna fall off if you keep pulling on it like that."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't hafta if I could trust that you would just follow me…" Buffy countered.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not a little kid anymore. I _CAN_ follow the simplest of instructions.....ooh! Check out the hotties." Dawn said as she veered herself away from Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed, mumbling more to herself than Dawn, "Point proven!" She then followed Dawn and stood by her menacingly as she flirted with the boys. After a minute or two, the boys finally took note of Buffy's annoyed stance and presence, then said their goodbyes to Dawn, along with Dawn's promise of possibly meeting up later on.   
  
Once they were out of earshot, Dawn turned to Buffy, "That was mean…they were cute and _totally _flirting with me! You spoiled it!" she complained with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, giving her sister her best pouty face.  
  
"Oh give it up Dawn….I know this trick, _I'm_ the one who taught it to you, _remember_?!" Buffy shot back. "You made plans to meet up later anyhow, so what's it matter? Besides that, not even 5 minutes ago weren't _you_ the one complaining about '_sister time_'?"  
  
"Well…yeah. But that was _before_ the hot boys!"  
  
"_Whatever_…let's go now please. Spike is probably pacing as we speak, thinking some weird _oogly-booglies_ got us."  
  
That got a smile out of Dawn and she began walking towards the doors again, this time willingly. As she entered the alcove leading outside, she turned to make sure Buffy was still behind her, she seemed to be lagging behind…"C'mon Buff," she called, "If I walk out there with out you, you _know_ he's gonna freak! I wanna get shopping, maybe we can even convince Spike to come with us!!"  
  
Buffy caught up as they were walking out the double glass doors and heading into the parking lot when she turned to Dawn and said, "I'm not sure if Spike and shopping are very _mixy_ things. Have you _noticed_ his wardrobe?" she added sarcastically.  
  
"Ya got a point…but I'm sure _you_ could convince him to come with us!"  
  
"What about you? You think _you _couldn't pull it off with him? You _know _one look at your _sad puppy_ face and he gives in almost immediately!"  
  
"True…" Dawn replied, pondering the implications of Buffy's statement. "But _you _have more leverage with him than me. I'm like a sister to him, where _you_ are his _girlfriend_ now as well as the love of his life…_errr_…un-life….which ever…"  
  
"Point taken. But today was supposed to be an _us_ day…just you and me, like old times. Not that I wouldn't like him hanging out with us, but I'm sure he's got stuff to do to before we leave on Monday."  
  
"Well…we're almost up to the jeep now, why don't we ask him?"  
  
"There you two are, was beginning to worry." Spike said, bringing his pacing to a halt in front of the girls.  
  
Buffy and Dawn exchanged amused glances, both snickering at his predictability.   


"Oi! What's with the laugh track you two? What's so bleedin' funny out 'ere?" Spike demanded as he looked around and over himself to make sure nothing was out of place.  
  
"I didn't think you were completely serious about him before." Dawn told her sister giggling at the outraged look on the vampire's face.  


"I totally wasn't!! It's just so typical of him…and _now look_!" came the response.  
  
"Again I say, what's so bleedin funny?! Would you two work through the giggle fits already and just tell me!" Spike complained, clearly agitated and apparently becoming more so by the minute.  
  
Buffy took a few deep, calming breaths, and proceeded to explain to him how amusing they found his predictability.   


"Oh yeah, 'cause I was _really_ pacin' 'round out here completely bloody terrified you two had been attacked by some big bad monster." Spike replied mockingly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know you were Spike." Dawn teased.  
  
"Was not!" he denied quickly.  
  
"You _soo _totallywere too!!"  
  
"Was not!" Spike again denied, this time a pout working it's way over his face.

"Too" Dawn announced egging him on more.  
  
"God! _How _old are you two?" Buffy interjected before Spike had a chance to respond again.  
  
"You know you were totally worried about us, especially Buffy 'cause you looove her." Dawn crooned. "Anyway, what with the totally loving Buffy an all…you'll come to mall with us - _right_?"  
  
Spike paused momentarily, actually appearing to consider spending hours on end shopping with the two girls he loved most. 

"Please?!?!" Dawn whined.  
  
After another pause, Spike rolled his eyes and replied, "Well…as much as I'd love to spend the day watching you giggle twins try on clothes and play with make up, I have other things to do."  
  
"Like what?" Dawn inquired pouting.  
  
"Stuff." Came his cryptic reply.  
  
"What could be better then spending a day at the mall? Especially _this _one and when you have such wonderful company!" Dawn whined, her eyes pleading.  
  
"I'm sorry Lil' Bit, maybe another day, I really _do_ have things to do." Spike apologized, meeting Buffy's eyes. The innuendo wasn't lost on her, she rolled her eyes at him, as a flush of red warmed her face, finding herself unable to meet his gaze.   
  
"Like?…" Dawn inquired.   
  
"Well what if I get peckish on the plane over?" 

"What? Oh you mean for… _ewww _yuck. I don't wanna hear about your dinner plans." Dawn complained, then turned back to Buffy. "C'mon we have to go. I'm meeting those boys in like 15 minutes!"  
  
__

That got Spike's attention. "Boys?!", he asked in an incredulous tone.  
  
"Oh you know the usual - zit faced teenage boys." Buffy explained.  
  
"Hey! At least the boys I like have a pulse." Dawn retorted hotly.  
  
"Tell you what Dawnie, you go I'll catch up in a minute, I'll meet you at that first store on the left when you walk in. Go any further, and there _won't_ be any meeting_._" Buffy warned.  
  
"Ok, I get it." Dawn replied, sighing heavily as she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Bye Spike, behave." she told him with a quick wink before skipping off towards the mall entrance once again.  
  
Buffy shook her head in exasperation at her over enthusiastic and sometimes _way too knowing_ little sister. Turning her attention back to her boyfriend who was currently leaning up against the Jeep. "So...you're really not coming then?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"No, sorry luv. As I said - stuff to do." Spike told her as he pulled her close.   
  
"Like what? What's more important than spending time with your girlfriend and her little sister for the rest of the afternoon?" Buffy pressed in a seductive tone, running her hands down his muscled t-shirt covered chest and began attempting to un-tuck his shirt in order to let her hands roam over his exposed flesh. _If it also served to extract his ever important plans out of him, well…so much the better!_ She thought to herself.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Spike chastised, taking her hands in his and bringing them out from under his shirt. "That's information for _me _to know and _you_, my love, to find out later!!" 

"Ok…" Buffy pouted, hanging her head, purposely forcing some tears to her eyes. "I guess we'll see you back at the house then." she then sniffled purposefully.  
  
"Like bloody hell you will! I will _not_ allow you two to take a bleedin' cab all the way back to the house from here!"  
  
"Then how are we supposed to get home?" she gave him a morose look, sniffling dramatically.  
  
"I'll get a hold of you in a few hours to see how you two are fairing and we'll make plans to meet somewhere 'round in there." he told her motioning to the mall.  
  
"Yeah, but _how_ will you get a hold of us? Neither of us have a cell phone or anything."  
  
That's what you think…he thought, before responding with, "I'll call the mall security before I leave and have you paged." he told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"_Fine…_" she pouted, "I guess I can deal with out my sweet, wonderful, adorable, sexy, loving boyfriend for the rest of day." Buffy told him, accenting each compliment with a kiss across his face and purposely avoiding his lips, as she let her hands once again wander up under his shirt and over the smooth expanse of his chest.  
  
Spike growled and moaned quietly in response, then finally leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss, which left them both breathless when it was over. "Keep that stuff up luv, I won't be leaving."  
  
"Kinda the point, Spikey." Buffy told him coyly, then leaned in to kiss him breathless once again.  
  
Once they broke apart, Spike managed to detangle himself from Buffy and keep her at arms length while he fished out his wallet from his back pocket. Taking out two silver plastic cards, that slightly resembled credit cards, he handed them both to Buffy.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"First off, luv, don't frown, it's very unbecoming on you. Second, they're gift cards for you and Nibblet. They're for you two to spend however you choose."  
  
"Aww, Spike, you didn't have to. We coulda got some stuff on our own, we're not _that_ broke."  
  
"I know luv. That's why they're called _Gift Cards_. They're gifts, it's better then giving you two cash, this way the money can't be stolen from you. Only you two can use the cards."  
  
"Wow Spike, I don't know what to say!" Buffy told him sincerely, a look of endearment in her eyes.  
  
"How 'bout 'Thank you and you're the best boyfriend _ever_. Even more so than Nancy boy Angel." Spike retorted.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, but responded anyway, mimicking his words. "Thank you Spike, you _are_ the best boyfriend _ever_." She then gave him a quick peck on the lips and hugged him tightly to her.  
  
After a minute or so, they broke apart. "Now get goin' pet, never know where the Nibblet is gonna run off to while you're gone." he told her kissing her on the cheek.   
  
"Ok, but are you _sure_ you don't want to come?"  


"I'm _positive._ Today is _your_ day to spend with her, I have things to do myself today. I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then. Don't forget to call!!" she scolded him.  
  
"I promise!" he swore. "Now get your cute arse outa here." he told her, playfully swatting her backside.  
  
"Ok, ok…I'm goin'. But…before I go, any _requests_ for me to buy?"  
  
Spike thought for a moment, before a devious and mischievous look came over his face. Buffy held her breath in anticipation, waiting for his answer. "Well, now that depends, doesn't it... are you going to model it for me later?" He drawled seductively, curling his tongue up behind his top teeth.  
  
"Guess you'll have to wait and see won't you?!" she teased, winking playfully at him.

"Tell ya what, pet!" Spike told her, grinning mischievously, and pulling her close once again to purr seductively in her ear. "I bet there's a Fredericks of Hollywood in there and I've _always _had a thing for crotch less panties."  
  
"Spike!!!" Buffy squealed, turning bright red, and playfully shoving him off of her.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I was _trying _to be serious here."  
  
Spike scoffed at her, "Serious my arse, Goldilocks! You walked right into that one and you bloody well know it!"  
  
"Fine, fine…I admit defeat…" Buffy sighed, holding up her hands in surrender. Then a look of contemplation crossed her features and suddenly her hands were on her hips. "And since when did you start liking crotch less panties?"  
  
"What can I tell you baby, I've always been bad!" Spike drawled, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Oh yeah you're really bad Spike…" Buffy teased, "just like a kitten." Well aware of the offense Spike would take at her comment, Buffy leaned in close and meowed softly in his ear, before taking his earlobe between her teeth and giving it a quick nip. Spike's response to her ministrations fueled her own desire, and she pressed herself closer.  
  
With a low growl, he managed to disentangle himself from her once again and held her at arms length before he slammed her on top of the hood and had his wicked way with her. 

When she pouted at him for stopping her fun, he gently lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "Now now, pet. We'll have none of that now. Besides…shouldn't be somewhere hovering angrily, right about now?"  
  
She just gave him a confused look in response.  
  
"Nibblet, Dawn, your lil' sister, alone…" He hinted, finding himself taking long, deep, unnecessary breaths to get himself under control.  
  
"She can handle herself a little while longer." Buffy complained.  
  
"You're forgetting one thing, luv."  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
"She's prolly with that group of horny, zit faced, teenage boys."  
  
"Yeah your right. I really should probably get going." She said sighing in defeat once again.   
  
Spike hugged her close, placed a quick kiss on her cheek and told her, "Buy something pretty, and make sure Nibblet gets something nice too. Must have you two looking wonderful for when we go out in England."  
  
Pulling away she flashed him a quick smile and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Best you get goin' now luv, sure those boys are in serious need of a good scare from big sis about now." he told her, giving her a light shove on her backside in the direction of the door. "See you later, pet, love you."  
  
Buffy smiled brightly at him, "Bye Spike and thank you for the cards" she told him as she headed back into the mall. Spike couldn't help but notice that she was still smiling as she left, almost glowing it seemed.  
  


* * *

TBC…  
  
A/N: Whew!! Finally!! I've had this done for a little while, but was having a lot of problems finding a new beta to take over Darryl's spot for when he's too busy, as well as having my 21st surgery this past Friday. So…this chapter's special thanks go to TaniTKD for becoming my new beta, to my best bud Weeza just for being her and of course to Kitty for helping me out on just about anything!!!  
Thank you to those of you who are actually still reading this story!! I've been working my butt off on it and hope that I'm not just doing this for my own sanity. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think of this! The next chapter should be up soon…depending on how the healing of my arm continues and how often my muses decide to grace me!!  
  
Ps. Stupid FF.net suspended my beta's account for some stupid reason with no warning (AS USUAL!!) Anyway…please visit her site at www.bringonthebloodshed.com and be sure to leave her lots of feedback!! 


End file.
